Queen And The Soldier
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Skate. Better summary inside. Once upon a time a 16 year old girl met a southern boy with a rough past. Years later they meet in a bar and try to make up for lost time. 5 years later they are in the same plane crash on a mysterious island. Surprises happe
1. Crash Snap Boom

**Title:** Queen and The Soldier

**Author:** Psyc0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** sigh. I would be writing these stories out if I owned them...er...I mean they'd be true on tv and Sawyer and Kate would be together without any problems and Charlie would be alive and Claire would be in love with him. But I don't own anything so...it isn't like that.

**Couples:** Skate, Chaire, Jacket, Jate (very little. Very very little), Shayid

**Summary:** Kate and Sawyer met in their teens. A couple years later they meet again in a bar. 5 years later Kate and Sawyer are on a plan back to LA from Australia when they get in a crash on a mysterious island. Kate has no where to run to. Sawyer has her cornered, along with some surprises.

**Author's Note:** The title of the story is a song by Suzanne Vega. So a few things are different. 1) Clementine never existed. Neither did Cassidy. She was just a random chick he got with for money...like everything else. 2) Sawyer is a little younger, so is Kate I guess. On the island they are 29 and 31. 3) Kate has been on the run for 5 years not 3. 4) italics is flashbacks. um...everything else will be explained in the story. Those are the basics I guess.

**Chapter 1: Crash Snap Boom**

The handcuffs were off and she took off at a sprint to reach the beach. She prayed hard that he was there with only a few cuts at most. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't there, if he wasn't alive.

Would she be able to survive?

"Finn! FINN!" Kate yelled running out of the jungle and towards the crushed airplane.

A million scenarios were running through her head about where her 4 year old son was. She looked around the broken Oceanic airplane and screamed her sons name again. She scanned the white beach with narrowed green eyes and screamed 'Finn' again.

Above the screams of others and the creaking of the broken plan she heard a distant 'mommy.' She took off running again towards where she thought the voice came from and discovered her four year old son huddled underneath some debris from the burning plane.

"Finn?" she asked holding a hand out for him.

"Mom?" he yelled taking her hand and scurrying out of the claustrophobic hiding spot.

He jumped into her arms and squeezed her to make sure she was really there.

"Mom?" he asked again making sure it was really Kate.

Kate smiled and held her son closer.

"I'm so sorry." Kate murmured against her son's shaggy blonde hair.

He pulled away slightly and looked at her confused.

"For what?"

Kate took in a shaky breath.

"The marshal...I'm sorry Finn. I-If—"

"it's ok mommy. I know." Finn whispered smiling at her.

Kate smiled back and picked him up still hugging his small body close to hers.

"Let's go see if we can find some of our stuff." she said quietly jumping as a loud explosion went off a few feet away.

She looked around the beach and saw a man running with a pregnant girl. Kate sighed and looked at Finn who had his head buried in her hair.

"Mommy?" Finn asked quietly as they started to walk towards the edge of the jungle.

"Yes, baby?" Kate asked smiling.

"I'm hungry." he whispered in her ear.

Kate smiled sadly and set him down.

"Then we'll go look for food."

Finn nodded and took her hand.

"I'm glad the marshal guy isn't here. It was really lonely sitting by myself. This really big guy sat next to me. He fell asleep and was snoring." Finn said shaking his head.

Kate smiled at him and started to look for some fruit.

"What else did you do when sitting by yourself?" Kate asked as she saw some stray pieces of fruit on the ground.

Finn shrugged, "I tried to read...but I couldn't sound out some of the words. I wish you could have sat with me."

Kate looked at the boy sadly.

"I wish I could have been sitting with you too."

"Why is that marshal guy so mean? Why couldn't we sit together?"

Kate bent down to look her son in the eye. "He...Finn we talked about this."

Finn looked down at the jungle floor.

"I know...but...what happens when we reach LA? Will I never see you again?"

Kate reached a hand out to touch her sons cheek.

"Oh honey, I'm not going any where, at least not now. I'll figure out a way for us to be together and free, ok? You don't have to worry at all."

Finn nodded and looked at his mother. "I love you, mommy."

Kate smiled, "I love you too, Finn. Now, let's see if we can find any food, then I'll start looking for a way for us to get away, ok?"

Finn nodded and he started eating the fruit Kate gave him.

They neared the beach again when suddenly someone yelled to them, "Excuse me!"

Kate was surprised to see a man sitting there bleeding.

Kate looked at the guy for a minute then opened her own mouth, "Are you ok?" Kate asked looking at Finn who was mesmerized by the amount of blood coming out of the guys side.

The guy glanced at the little boy then Kate.

"Did you ever use a needle?"

Kate looked startled for a minute then shrugged, "what?" Kate asked quietly looking at Finn who was munching on a banana.

"Did you ever patch a pair of jeans?" the guy asked his breathing a little uneven.

He sounded desperate.

Kate gulped still looking at her son.

"I um...I made the drapes in my apartment."

"That's fantastic. Listen, do you have a second? I could use a little help here."

Kate froze not knowing what to do so she slowly walked over to the guy making sure to keep Finn behind her in case he was mental, which he didn't look, but still.

"Help with what?" Kate asked standing in front of him.

"With this." he said gesturing to his bleeding side. Kate winced and backed up.

"You want me to sew that up?"

"It's just like the drapes..."

"No with the drapes I used a sewing machine." Kate whimpered taking her sons hand.

"No you can do this, I'm telling you. Please." The guy pleaded and Kate slowly slide down to sit by him.

"Of course I will." she murmured.

He handed her a bottle of alcohol and Kate slowly let go of Finn's hand.

"For your hands." he supplied as she sat behind him.

"Finn, stay over there. I don't want you to see this." Kate said quietly gesturing to a stray log.

Finn sat obediently still munching on his banana.

Kate started to pour some of the alcohol on her hands when the guy stopped her, "save me some. For the wound."

Kate nodded and poured some on his bleeding side.

She heard him suck some air in and she smirked behind his back.

"Color preference?" she muttered looking at the large array of colorful string in the little kit he had handed her.

He laughed, "standard black."

Kate nodded and got to work.

Occasionally the guy groaned in pain and she tried to ignore it. She looked over towards Finn who was watching her intently.

"How you doin?" Kate asked her son who shrugged.

"Still hungry."

Kate nodded used to the answer.

He was after all, always hungry. With their life style, who wouldn't be. They were always moving from place to place, she never had any money for real food. They always had to make do with what they had.

"How old is he?" the guy asked nodding to Finn.

"4 almost 5." Kate stuttered glancing at her snoozing son.

She hadn't noticed how long they had been out there helping this guy until Finn had fallen asleep.

"Where's...where's your husband?" the guy asked as Kate finished stitching him up.

Kate laughed, "I don't have a husband. But the guy that impregnated me with Finn is...I dunno."

The guy glanced at her confused, "you mean...he wasn't on the plane with you?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him in...wow, 5 years." Kate said smiling sadly at the sandy ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry." the guy said quietly.

"I'm Jack by the way." the guy said introducing himself.

Kate laughed and shook her head.

"I've been working on you for awhile and now I'm just finding out your name? Ironic, huh?" Kate said smiling and standing up.

"All done." Jack stood up too and held out a hand.

"It was nice meeting you." Jack said smiling and Kate nodded going over to Finn and waking him up.

"I'll see you later Jack." Kate said walking off with her drowsy son.

Kate walked along the beach back towards the rest of the plane and scouted out a place for them to sleep that night. She saw a guy with crazy curly brown hair passing some food around and she started walking over towards him.

"Hi. I'm Kate." Kate said looking at the large amounts of food in his arms. The guy raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Hurley...do you want food?"

Kate nodded eagerly and gestured to Finn.

"He's hungry. It's not for me."

Hurley smiled and gave her two airplane dinners.

"Have a good dinner."

Kate smiled and went to go sit by one of the fires. Finn sat next to her and slowly they started eating the cold food. Kate hated airplane food, but it was all they had. Usually she had to force everything down her throat to keep alive, she was after all a fugitive and didn't usually eat at the Hilton.

"Mom?" Finn asked quietly setting his food down.

"Yes?" Kate asked quietly.

"The bleeding man is coming over to us."

Kate looked over to where her son was pointing and she sucked in some air.

"Hello?" Jack asked coming over to her. Kate smiled at him and said 'hi' back.

"I was wondering...could you possibly help me with some stuff. There's a man over there and...I need some...help." Jack said smiling then glancing at Finn.

"He can come too."

Kate nodded and stood up.

"Ready, baby?"

Finn nodded and took her hand.

They started walking to where Jack's patient was when Kate hear Finn whimper and point at the man on the sandy floor. Kate squinted in the dark and then glanced at Jack hopping he didn't hear the little boy. Kate smiled, he didn't. Then she returned her gaze back to the hurt man on the floor. It was the Marshal, Edward Mars.

"Mommy—" Finn started but Kate shushed him looking at Jack's back.

"Don't say anything." Kate whispered in his ear.

"We don't know him."

Finn nodded fervently and closed his mouth.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kate asked as Jack started inspecting him.

Jack sighed, "I dunno, he—hey, Finn don't touch him." Jack said taking the child's arm and dragging him away from the corpse.

Jack saw tears in the boys eyes and looked up at Kate whose arms were covering her stomach.

"Do you know him?"

Kate stiffened looking at Jack then down at Finn whose arm was still in Jack's grasp, "I-I he was sitting next to...us." Kate murmured taking her son back from Jack.

"Will he be ok?" Kate asked again picking Finn up.

Jack sighed looking at Kate and Finn.

"He looks tired. How about you guys go to sleep and we can talk in the morning."

Kate glanced at Finn to see if he was really indeed tired.

"If he's tired he can go to sleep." Kate paused looking at the Marshal.

"How did it happen?"

Jack sighed sitting down by a nearby fire, his eyes on the Marshal. He took a stray leaf from the sandy floor and started cutting it up.

"Mommy? What's he doing?" Finn whispered as Kate watched him.

"Dunno, baby." Kate murmured as Jack finished.

"We must have been at about forty thousand feet when it happened. His an air pocket and dropped maybe...two hundred feet. The turbulence was..."

Kate watched as Jack trailed off looking at the cut up leaf. Kate realized he tried to replicate an airplane. He was demonstrating. Kate smiled at Jack and sat down beside him she wrapped her arms around Finn and they sat there looking at Jack retelling his story.

"I blacked out." Jack said shaking his head.

Kate looked at Finn who was shaking slightly.

Suddenly she felt guilty for leaving the kid alone.

Holding him tighter she spoke up, "I didn't."

Finn shifted in her arms and Jack looked at her still holding the leafy plane.

"I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone but I...couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the–the front of the plane broke off." Kate muttered.

"Well it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in." Jack said getting into his leadership mode.

Kate could already tell she had made the right friend, he was going to be their leader until they got rescued.

"Why?"

"Cause there's a chance we could find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find the transceiver, and we could send out a signal and help the rescue party find us."

Kate smiled, "how do you know all that?"

"Took a few flying lessons. It wasn't for me."

Kate watched as he finally let go of the leafy demonstration.

All three of them watched as the green plane took off.

"I saw some smoke. Just through the valley." Kate said pointing to a nearby valley.

"If your thinking of going for the cockpit, I'm going with you."

Jack looks at her and Finn shifts beside her, trying to get more comfortable.

"I don't even know your name."

Kate smiled, "I'm Kate, this is Finn."

Finn smirked, "Actually my names James." Finn said looking at Jack.

"But everyone calls me Finn." he added when his mother glared at him.

He may only be 4 but Kate was deeply reminded of his father.

"What about your son? Don't you want to stay with him?" Jack asked nodding to the bundle of trouble in her arms.

Kate laughed and looked at the boy who was smirking at her, "he can take care of himself. But...I'll find someone to watch him."

"Kate...it could be danger—"

"She can handle it. My mommy can handle anything." Finn said confidently.

Jack opened his mouth but suddenly there was a loud metal creaking noise. Kate jumped up holding Finn to her tightly she watched as Jack rushed forward. They watched as the trees started being sucked into the ground floor and the noise got louder.

Finn was shaking even more.

"Did anyone see that?" Kate heard someone ask.

She looked around at the 40-some people surrounding her, Finn grasping her upper body.

"Well, looky here what a surprise, it's Freckles."

Kate froze her entire body hyper aware of everything going on around them. She felt eyes on her but she was too frozen to look behind her. Freckles.

She hadn't heard that in 5 years.

* * *

_13 years Ago_

"_Katie! Don't you look pretty." _

_Kate blushed upon seeing her best friend and also boyfriend, Tom Brendon. _

_"Well, it is the first day of school, Tom. Why don't you look nicer?"_

_ "Well for one, I'm not a girl." Tom said laughing and looping an arm around her shoulders. _

_"How are you?" _

_Kate shrugged, "you know, same old same old."_

_ Tom nodded and bent closer to her ear, "Wayne?" _

_Kate nodded her mood suddenly very sullen. _

_"Yeah." _

_They walked over towards Kate's locker and Kate started to spin the conversation. _

_"So...you have your schedule?" Kate asked taking out some pictures from her bag. _

_Tom nodded, "Geometry. English. Latin III. Lunch. Biology. Gym. History. And Mechanics." _

_Kate laughed, "mechanics? Seriously? Since when can you fix a car?" _

_"I_ _figured I'd try." Tom said leaning in a little and kissing her nose._

_"'Cuse me, love-birds, but your blockin my locker." a souther voice said making Kate jump back from Tom. _

_Kate blushed when she saw the mysterious southern stranger. Not many southerners were in Iowa seeing as it was...Iowa. _

_"S-sorry." Kate said blushing. _

_The guy smirked at her and starting spinning his locker combination, "you don't gotta blush for me, Freckles, I'm not your boyfriend." _

_Kate looked at Tom who was looking livid. _

_"Let's go Tom." Kate muttered taking his hand. _

_Tom wrapped an arm around her soldiers, "you got it, Katie." _

_Kate walked down the hall hand in hand with Tom, before they turned the corner to go to class she glanced behind her and saw the southern stranger looking at her. _

_Kate's face flamed up, a deeper shade of red then Tom had ever made her turn._

* * *

(A/n: so??? How was it?) 


	2. Cigarettes, Cars, and Charlie

**A/n:** yay! four people like it! It's better then my last lost fic, w/ Chaire! lol. So! So I just realized that if Sawyer is 18 then he doesn't have to be in foster care...hm...so he's ALMOST 18. lol. ok! in the currently flashbacks, which are in italiacs, Kate is 15 and Sawyer 17? Got it? good. ok! So...thanks again to the 4 ppl that liked the fic! I feel all fuzzy inside. lol. Chapter dos! o! Also if anyone has good nicknames for Finn for Sawyer to call him, then I'm all ears b/c I can't think of any! ANd it shows...anyway! chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Cigarettes, Cars, and Charlie**

Kate slowly turned around and came face to face with her past, apparently present, and probably future.

"Sawyer." Kate said looking at the tall southern man.

He smirked at her, "Kate."

Finn looked from his mother to this man.

"Who are you?" Finn asked taking his mother's hand.

Kate noticed this protective gesture and had to bite her lip from keep from laughing. He was so much like his father, overprotective.

Kate watched as Sawyer looked at the boy.

"Who are _you_?" Sawyer countered.

Kate watched as her son puffed his chest out and smirked at Sawyer, "I'm J–"

"Finn. This is Finn." Kate interrupted smiling stiffly.

"Finn?" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell kinda name is Finn?"

Finn crossed his arms and looked at the man crossly.

"It's my mid–"

"What the hell kinda name is Sawyer?" Kate bit back.

Sawyer smirked, "Touche, Freckles, Touche. Now can you tell me what your doing here? And whose kid that is?"

Kate swallowed and looked at the rest of the castaways walking back to where they were sleeping.

"Finn's tired. I need to put him to bed."

"Bullshit, Freckles. He ain't tired. You just don't wanna answer my question." Sawyer snapped.

Kate shook her head, "leave us alone, Sawyer."

Kate started walking back to some shelter she'd found earlier when Sawyer saddled up beside her.

"Come on, Kate. The last time I saw you was in a bar in Gallup watching as you got drunk. You didn't have a kid then." Sawyer growled menacingly.

Kate picked Finn up and started walking faster.

"Leave us alone, Sawyer!" Kate snapped finally coming to their dilapidated shelter.

Sawyer smirked at her and reluctantly started walking away. Kate set the little boy down and started setting the airplanes pillows and blankets up for them so they could have a little bed.

"Who was that?" Finn asked watching the man walk away.

Kate shook her head while making the beds up not daring to look at Finn, "nobody."

"Did you know him a long time ago?"

Kate bit her lip then looked up at her son, "come on Finn, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Finn grumbled and got into the makeshift bed Kate had made. "Are you going with that Jack-guy to find the cokepoop?"

"Yes." Kate said laughing a little at her son's own term for 'cockpit.'

"But what about that monster thingy in the woods."

"There's no such things as monsters, Finn. Go to bed."

"But mommy!" Finn whined looking at her.

"What was that scary sound? And how do you know that southern guy? And! And! What about the marshal? Is he gonna die? Will rescue come soon? Are we gonna die! Mommy!" Finn rambled as Kate closed her eyes in annoyance.

"We aren't gonna die. The marshal will be fine. The scary sound...we aren't gonna die."

Finn was quiet for a long time and Kate thought he had finally fallen asleep.

"I don't want the marshal to be ok, he hurt us." Finn said quietly then turned over.

"Don't say that, baby." Kate murmured looking at his little back.

She closed her eyes eventually after looking at him for a long time. Her mind slowly wondered to Sawyer and why he was here, what she'd tell him, what he knew, and most of all how she'd deal with him.

* * *

"_Smoking's bad for you." Kate said walking out of the brick High School building. _

_"_ _Well ain't that somethin."_ _The guy whose name Kate still didn't know. The guy whose locker was right next to hers. _

_"What's your name?" Kate asked coming to stand right beside him. _

_The guy looked at her and hesitated a moment, "Sawyer." _

_Kate laughed, "as in Tom?" _

_"As in Sawyer Ford." _

_Kate looked at him trying to read between the lines. She was missing something, she knew that. _

_"So...Sawyer what brings you to Iowa." _

_The guy called Sawyer smirked, "business." _

_Kate bit her lip to keep from smiling, "huh." she said nodding slowly. _

_"Business you say? What does a 16 year old know about business?" _

_Sawyer chuckled, "I'm 17 and a half and a lot." _

_"Your parent's don't care about this so-called business?"_

_ "My parents are dead." _

_There was a long pause where Sawyer dropped his cigarette on the concrete ground and stepped on it. _

_"I-I'm sorry." Kate said quietly looking at the burning embers. _

_"My parents are divorced."_

_ Sawyer looked at her sharply, "there's a difference, Freckles. Your parents are livin, mine aren't. At least you get to see your mama and daddy. I don't." _

_Kate stared at him for a long minute, " There isn't a difference, Sawyer. If that's your name." _

_Sawyer glared at Kate for a few more minutes then took another cigarette out. _

_"Don't you have somewhere to be, Sweet-cheeks?" _

_"Not for at least an hour. I help my mom at a diner she works at." _

_Sawyer smirked, "Corn-fed Iowa girl helpin her mama out, now aren'tcha just the sweetest." _

_"I'm not that sweet." Kate said quietly watching as he smoked his second cigarette. _

_She glanced at her wrist watch then sighed, "see you later, Sawyer." _

_"I thought you didn't have anywhere to be for at least an hour. Don'tcha wanna hang out?" Sawyer asked flicking the finished cigarette next to the first one. _

_He strode over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _

_He smirked when she glared at him, "come on, Freckles, let's paint this small town red." _

_Kate blushed and stepped away from him watching as his arm dropped away from her shoulders. _

_"I gotta go."_

_ "Come on, you have an hour don'tcha? I know, not the longest time but...we can still do some damage." _

_Kate laughed shaking her head and going over to her bicycle._

_"Nice car." Sawyer said smirking watching as she fiddled with the lock. _

_Kate glared at him, "I don't have a car." _

_"why not?" _

_"Not 16." _

_"Well then, I'm not ridin on the handle bars like some 12 year old girl." _

_Kate giggled, "then we'll walk." _

_"Walk?"_

_ "yes, walk. As in W-A-L-K. Walk." _

_"I can spell, Freckles."_

_ "Huh. You learn something every day, don't you?" _

_Sawyer glared at her,__"Where are we going?" _

_Kate looked at him and smiled, "someplace." _

_And they started walking._

* * *

"So, Finn what do you wanna do?" the blonde Aussie asked the small boy.

They were walking along the beach and Kate had just dropped her son off in Claire's care.

Finn sighed deeply, "I don't need a babysitter, I'm 4 almost 5." he said in a 'duh' voice.

Claire smiled, "I know, but your mum, she's worried."

"If she's so worried she'd have stayed." Finn muttered.

"Your mom, Jack, and that short guy will be back soon."

"His name's Charlie." Finn filled in.

"He came over to our sleeping spot before we left and introduced himself to us. He looked kinda...crazy." Finn said giggling.

"He kept looking around and shaking. He was sweating too. Mommy told me he was just sick. I don't think so though..." Finn rambled looking at the ocean.

"I'm Claire by the way."

"Finn." Finn said smiling and holding his hand out.

Claire laughed a little seeing this grown up action.

"I saw the doctor, Jack do it to mommy."

"Oh, I see." Claire said shaking his little hand.

"So...what do you wanna do?"

Finn shrugged looking around the beach.

"Let's go sit on the airplanes seats, the sand's hot." Finn said pointing to some seats by the water.

"Good idea, my feet are killing me." Claire said as she waddled over to the seats and Finn said beside her.

They were quiet for a minute staring out along the ocean.

"Now what?" Claire asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Finn asked pointing to her stomach.

"Yes, I am." Claire said smiling.

"Hopefully I'll get a kid as good behaved as you." Finn smiled widely clearly proud of his behavior.

"You should tell my mommy that. She doesn't think I'm very good...maybe she'll give me a cookie!"

Claire laughed, "I don't think there are any cookies on this island. Maybe when we're rescued."

Finn looked down at the ground sadly and nodded, "when we're rescued."

Claire noticed this and was about to ask about it when an Asian man came over to them and started speaking rapidly in a foreign language. Finn watched as the man tried to get them to eat cut up fish. Finn didn't think it looked cooked.

Gross.

Finn watched as Claire shook her head then eventually took a piece when the man kept persisting.

"It kicked! The baby kicked!" Claire yelled taking the man's hand and putting it to her stomach. Claire then grabbed Finn's hand and put it where the baby was apparently kicking.

"Woaw!" Finn yelled as he felt the tiny human being inside Claire's stomach.

"Is that what I felt like?" Finn cried as Claire lowered his hand along with the man's.

"Yep! well, you'll have to ask your mum, but probably." Claire said a little distracted.

"I'm so glad he kicked...I thought, I thought...he was...you know."

Finn stared at Claire confused, "you thought he was what? Confused? Sick? When I get sick my mommy gets worried."

Claire smiled sadly at the small boy, "I thought he was dead."

Finn giggled, "that's silly! He's safe inside your tummy! My mommy said I was!" Finn said smiling.

"Finn? Do you wanna take a nap? I'm pretty tired." Claire asked holding back a yawn.

Finn shrugged not really into the idea.

"After the nap we'll do whatever you want to do."

Finn sighed dramatically and started getting into a more comfortable position.

"Only a short nap." Finn muttered closing his eyes.

About a half hour late as Finn was getting to the best part in his James Bond themed dream he realized something.

He had to pee.

Getting off of the airplane chair, glancing at Claire to see she was still sleeping and headed into the jungle still a little groggy from sleeping in the middle of the day. Heading a little ways in and unzipping his pants he jumped when he heard a voice.

"Whatcha doin short-stuff?"

Finn turned around scared to see who had snuck up on him.

He let out a large breath when he saw who it was, "oh, sorry, am I peeing on your tree?" Finn asked looking at the older man.

Sawyer grimaced, "no you ain't peein on my tree. I just...what are you doin out here?"

Finn glanced at the tree then back at Sawyer, "isn't it obvious? I have to pee. There aren't any bathrooms around here, Mister."

"Don't call me Mister."

"I don't know your name."

Sawyer paused and sighed, "Sawyer."

Finn smiled and held out his hand, "like the book? Tom Sawyer? Mommy read it to me when we were flying to Australia. We finished the entire book! I liked it a lot! We were suppose to read Huckleberry Finn coming back but...I had to try and read it by myself...I couldn't." Finn mumbled the last part.

Sawyer looked at the boy suddenly very reminded of another conversation he had about his 'name.'

"It isn't my real name." Sawyer said peering at the boy.

The boy was so familiar.

Finn suddenly smirked and Sawyer felt his heart beat faster.

"It isn't my real name either."

"Finn! FINN!" Claire yelled waddling towards them.

"Oh! Sorry!" Claire yelled suddenly backing up quickly when she noticed the little boys pants were undone.

"I had to pee. This guy walked in on me!" Finn said trying to explain and pointing to Sawyer who looked at Claire.

Claire gave him a disgusted look and took Finn's arm.

"You're disgusting! Praying on little kids! Disgusting! Figures that on that plane there would be a bloody predator! Finn come on! Kate should be back soon!"

"Hey! Hey! Wait! I wasn't doin that! I would never—that's disgusting!" Sawyer yelled after Claire and Finn.

He watched Finn giggle at him and Sawyer groaned frustrated and took his pack of cigarette's out.

There were 5 left.

What would happen when he ran out?

Glancing over towards Claire and Finn he watched as Finn took the Tom Sawyer book out and jabbed Claire with it to try and get her to read it. Sawyer chuckled watching Finn and suddenly he realized he didn't need his cigarette as bad as he first thought.

Maybe, he could save one.

(A/n: okey dokey! Chapter 2! lol.)


	3. Her Corny Sunsets

A/n: Thank you to my awesome reveiwers I'm excited to see what you guys have to say about this chapter. Thanks to: **Sophiii, xxxKITTENSNICKERSxx, bigblackhorse4, Hero Lilly, ParisAmy, Chrissytina, speckled girl and Heather. **You guys are amazing for reviewing! lol. So here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Her Corny Sunsets**

"_Here it is." Kate said turning around and smiling at Sawyer. _

_Sawyer gave her a 'Are you kidding me' look. With raised eyebrows Sawyer looked around the deserted corn field below them. _

_"What am I suppose to be lookin at Freckles?" Sawyer asked looking all around him. _

_They were standing on a large hill and all around them were large stalks of corn, he could see where they had cut across the field and he smirked knowing the owner wasn't going to be too pleased. It was starting to get dark and the sun was setting in the west. He looked at the setting sun and a smirk came back to his lips. Was this what she was so excited about? A sunset? _

_"It's the best place to look at the sun setting. It's beautiful isn't it? It's my favorite place to just come..." Kate said trailing off. _

_He watched as she looked at the sun setting and he couldn't help thinking that both she and the sun were beautiful, he'd never admit it though. _

_"Yeah...I guess it's pretty." he said rolling his eyes and taking a cigarette out and lighting up. _

_Kate laughed, "can't you go five minutes without smoking?" _

_"Freckles, I walked up that damn hill, that took over 5 minutes." _

_Kate laughed and shook her head. __He watched as the curls swayed from side to side._

_ She checked her watched and groaned, "sorry, but I gotta run. I'll see you in school tomorrow." _

_Sawyer nodded and leaned against a tree on top of the hill. "Bye." _

_"Will you be able to find your way back?" Kate asked biting her lip a little worried about him. _

_"I'll find a way." _

_"Are you—" _

_"I said I'd find a way, Freckles." Sawyer snapped as Kate looked like he'd slapped her. _

_"Ok." she said quietly and started walking down the hill. _

_Sawyer sighed watching her and took another drag then blew the smoke out. He watched the rest of the sunset then stomped on his cigarette and started his way home. _

* * *

Finn watched as the guy named Sawyer and some other guy with long black curly hair punched each other. He looked around at the other people and wondered why they weren't stopping them from hurting one another. Finn looked up at Claire and saw a worried expression on her face. He didn't understand.

"I don't get it. Why does Sawyer think that other guy had handcuffs?" Finn asked tugging on Claire's arm.

Claire glanced down at him and opened her mouth to start speaking when a tall African American guy got in and tried to break them up.

"Hey guys, come on, man." the guy said half-heartedly.

The guy looked around for assistance and sighed when no one took the intuitive.

"Hey!" the guy cried this time with a little more passion.

Finn watched as Sawyer swung at the other guy but missed. Finn smirked at Sawyer and would've called him out on it when Jack came running out of the woods, like a hero.

"Hey! Break it up!" Jack yelled. Then yelled it again when they didn't listen.

Jack grabbed Sawyer as Sawyer yelled, "get off!"

The African American guy ran over to the other guy.

"That's it! It's over!" The African American guy yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer yelled trying to get away from Jack.

Finn looked around for Kate and took off running for her when he finally saw her. He ran through the gaggle of fighting guys and he missed getting hit by Sawyer struggling around by mere inches.

"Hey!" Kate yelled when Finn ran into her arms.

"Don't do that ever again! You could've gotten hurt!" Kate cried glaring at Sawyer from where she stood holding her son.

Sawyer glared back but stopped fighting against Jack.

"It's over!" Jack yelled pointing at Sawyer then looking at Finn and Kate.

"Are you guys ok?" Jack asked.

Finn smirked, "we're fine, boss-man." Finn retorted as Sawyer let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm sick of this redneck!" the guy that Sawyer was fighting previously announced.

"You want some more of me, boy!?" Sawyer yelled starting to fight against Jack's grip.

"Tell them! Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on! Tell them I made the plane crash!" The middle eastern guy yelled angrily.

"If the shoe fits, buddy!" Sawyer snarled.

"What is going on?" Jack yelled as Sawyer finally got free of the doctors grip.

Finn watched as the middle eastern guy muttered something under his breath.

"What's going on?" Jack yelled again.

Finn tugged on his mother's hand, "They found your—"

"Finn, shh, let the grown-ups talk." Kate said nodding to Jack.

"Look, my kid found these in the Jungle." The African American guy yelled holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Finn tugged harder on Kate's arm.

"Mommy! Those are—"

"Finn! Be quiet." Kate snapped picking him up.

She noticed a few people were looking at them.

She looked at the little boy and sighed, "remember what we talked about? Those aren't mommy's." Kate whispered in his ear.

Finn nodded and buried his head in Kate's curly hair.

"—back row of business class the whole flight. Never got up."

Kate looked up to see Sawyer had been talking and trying to make his point against the middle eastern guy. Kate glanced at the handcuffs put quickly put her head down hoping no one noticed.

"Oh!" the guy yelled angrily.

"And for some reason—I'm just pointing this out—the guy I saw next to him didn't make it."

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior."

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded?"

Finn watched as the guy tried to push past to get to Sawyer and Sawyer went pushing past Jack, or at least tried to.

"Come on, bring it!"

"Stop!" Kate yelled making Finn jump a little.

Kate put the little boy down as everyone turned to her.

"We found a transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?" Kate asked looking around.

Finn watched as the guy Sawyer was fighting raised his hand

"Yes. I might be able to."

"Unbelievable! Ph, great! Perfect! Let's trust this guy!" Sawyer yelled walking in a circle as everyone watched him.

"Hey, we're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect." Hurley said finally speaking up.

"Shut up, Lardo." Sawyer snapped.

"Hey! Give it a break!" Jack yelled getting in Sawyer's face once again.

"Whatever you say, doc. You're the hero." Sawyer said shoving past Jack and disappearing along the beach.

Finn watched him go then turned to his mom who pulled him over towards the jungle.

"Finn, please do not mention mommy's past anymore. You know what will happen if people find out what mommy did, right? You cannot tell anyone. Don't talk about the handcuffs or the plane or the marshal, ok?"

Finn nodded looking at her with big blue eyes.

Kate sighed and pulled the boy into a hug, "what did you do with Claire?"

Finn smiled, "well, nothing really, we started reading Huckleberry Finn. Oh! But before that I had to pee so I went to the woods and I met this guy—the guy that was fighting the other guy!"

Kate felt her heart pound faster.

"Which guy? The guy trying to fix the transceiver?"

Finn shook his head, "the other guy, Sawyer."

Kate took a deep breath in then slowly let the breath out, "I don't want you talking to him, ok?"

Finn nodded slowly, "was it cause I peed on his tree?"

Kate giggled, "come on, you look dirty."

Finn rolled his eyes, "there's no shower."

"There's an ocean."

"I don't wanna shower in the ocean."

"Come on, let's go find our suitcase and shampoo."

Finn sighed, "I don't wanna shower."

"Too bad." Kate said smiling at him.

"Mooommmy!" Finn whined.

"Come on, Finn." Kate groaned picking the kid up and going over to some torn up suitcases.

Too distracted to look for theirs she grabbed some fresh cloths that looked like they'd fight her and Finn and some shampoo. For a moment she felt a little guilty from stealing from the dead but shook it off. Finn moaned and groaned all the way to a isolated part of the beach where they could shower. While Kate was in the middle of washing Finn's blonde hair an Asian women came out of the woods. She pointed and said something in her language then trampled off again.

Finn looked at Kate confused.

"What was she talking about? We don't know Chinese."

Kate smiled sadly, "they're Korean, be nice."

Finn sighed rolling his eyes then went under the water getting ride of the soap in his hair.

"Mommy's going to—can I help you?" Kate asked seeing someone else emerge from the jungle.

The middle eastern guy, Sawyer was fighting before, looked at them and looked hesitant for a minute before deciding to walk over to them. Kate watched as the guy looked anywhere but at her naked legs.

"The transceiver is working. I was thinking we'd walk up before it got dark."

Kate looked at Finn then back at the guy.

"I'm Kate this is Finn."

The guy smiled, "Sayid."

"So you fixed it?" Kate asked smiling hopefully.

Sayid nodded, "we need to get to high ground now. I'm leaving now would you like to come?"

Kate looked down at Finn and nodded, "hold on though, I need to find someone to watch him."

Sayid nodded watching as they walked off back into the jungle and to their camp.

* * *

Finn watched as his mom talked to the doctor. He was once again with Claire, although this time he knew who she was and he was less happy about it. Because they ran so much, his mom and him, he was usually always with her, she never had time for anyone else then him. Now on this stupid island she was leaving him all the time. He bit his lip hard as he felt the familiar sting behind his eyes. She was leaving again and it was because of that stupid guy Sawyer was fighting and that stupid Jack-guy.

Finn looked around the beach angrily looking for someone who would keep his mom her, until he saw Sawyer reading a letter on some wreckage. Finn smiled knowing that if Kate saw him talking to the guy she specifically asked him not to talk to she'd stay.

"Hiya Sawyer." Finn smiled stopping in front of him.

Sawyer looked up from his letter scowling to see who interrupted him.

"What do you want, short-stuff?"

Finn continued smiling at him.

Sawyer looked around perhaps wondering where Kate was.

"Where's your mom?"

Finn shrugged still smiling at Sawyer, "Sawyer? Why were you fighting that other guy? Was he bad?"

Sawyer laughed, "why do you ask? Your mom send you over here to ask?"

Finn shook his head, "she's over talking to the doctor, Jack." Finn said the smile drooping slightly.

"I don't think she likes hanging out with me anymore. I have to be with Claire again, she's going on a hike."

Sawyer looked at him with raised eyebrows, "with who?"

"Sayid—"

"who the hell is Sayid?"

Finn giggled, "the guy you were fighting! How can you not know who your fighting? You have to have a reason to fight them, right? I got in a fight once."

Sawyer howled with laughter, "you're 3!"

Finn scowled, "I'm 4! Almost 5!"

Sawyer stopped laughing immediately.

"4? You're four?"

Finn nodded, "how old are you?"

"That ain't any of your damn business, kid."

Finn smirked, "how's my age you're business?"

Sawyer looked at him.

He studied that smirk and that familiar ice cold feeling ran through him again.

"Where's your daddy?"

Finn shrugged, "I—"

"FINN!"

Finn turned around fast to see his mother jogging over to him.

"What did I tell you?" Kate yelled taking Finn's arm and dragging him away from Sawyer.

"Relax Freckles, we were just talkin." Sawyer said rolling his eyes.

Kate glared at him, "didn't I tell you know to talk to him? Didn't I?"

"Maybe I didn't wanna listen! Why are you leaving again?" Finn whined yanking his small arm away.

Kate sighed, "I gotta go, baby. You know why."

Finn whimpered, "do I have to stay with Claire again? She's nice but...she's big."

Kate smiled sadly, "just one more time, baby, I swear. Ok?"

Finn rolled his eyes then glanced at Sawyer, "are you staying here?"

Sawyer looked at the little boy then at Kate.

His blank expression slowly turned into a smirk, "nope, I'm goin."

Finn glared then turned back to Kate who had a similar expression on her face.

"Please! Please! Don't go!"

"I have to, sweetie. We need to get off this island."

"If we leave what if the po—"

"Finn, we're leaving. I'll see you soon. Let me bring you over to Claire."

Finn moaned while Kate had to almost drag him over to Claire who was writing in her diary.

* * *

"why are you here?" Kate hissed.

"Thought we could use this time to catch up." Sawyer said smirking.

"Maybe I don't wanna catch up with you."

"We can talk the really dirty stuff now cause your guy ain't here."

"What—"

"Finn, you know, your kid? Didn't forget about him didya?"

Kate stopped in the middle of the path and turned around, "What. Do. You. Want?"

Sawyer smirked, "answers, darlin."

"I'm not your darling."

"At one point you were."

Kate scowled and tried to walk faster in the group. They were lagging behind as Sayid was in front, Charlie in the middle, and Boone and Shannon in front of them bickering like always.

"Hold up, Freckles. I wanna talk to you more." Sawyer said grabbing her arm.

"I'm so not in the mo—" Kate stopped talking as she heard a funny noise.

"Oh my God." Shannon yelled as the noise came closer.

"What the hell's that?" Boone yelled looking around.

"Something's coming." Kate said quietly.

"It's coming towards us." Charlie yelled as everyone started running back the way they came. Kate stopped when she saw Sawyer wasn't with her.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled as he just stood there.

Suddenly as the thing emerged he brought a shot gun and started shooting at whatever had been running towards them. The thing dropped at his feet and slowly everyone crowded around him and the thing that almost attacked them.

"T-that's a bog bear." Shannon whispered eyeing the white creature.

"You think that's what killed the pilot?" her brother asked.

"No...no that's a teeny tiny thing compared to what killed the pilot." Charlie said using his fingers to show size.

"Guys this isn't just a bear. It's a polar bear." Kate whispered.

"So it is, Freckles." Sawyer said looking at his gun.

"That can't be a polar bear." Boone said.

"It's a polar bear." everyone replied.

"Wait a minute polar bears don't usually live in the jungle." Shannon said feeling proud of herself for pointing that out.

"Spot on." Charlie said.

"No polar bears don't live near this far south." Sayid said.

"This one does." Boone retorted.

"Did. It did." Sawyer said smugly.

"Where did that come from?" Kate asked suddenly.

"Probably bear village! How the hell do I know?"

"Not the bear—the gun." Kate asked already knowing full well where it came from.

"I got it off one of the bodies."

"One of the bodies?"

"Yeah, one of the bodies."

"People don't carry guns on planes."

"They do if they're US Marshals, sweet-cheeks. There was one on the plane." Sawyer said looking at Kate.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to keep the red out of her cheeks.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked hoping Sawyer didn't see her blush.

"I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. Thought it might come in handy. Guess what. I just shot a bear!"

"So why do you think he's a Marshal?"

"Because he had a clip-on badge. I took that, too. Thought it might be cool."

"I know who you are. You're the prisoner." Sayid said suddenly.

"I'm the what?" Sawyer asked confused.

"You found a gun on a US Marshal? Yes, I believe you did. You knew where it was, because you were the one he was bringing back to the states. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew where there was a gun." Sayid yelled pointing at Sawyer.

Sawyer laughed, "piss off!"

"You are the prisoner."

"Fine, I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part! Who do you want to be?" Sawyer asked nodding at Shannon and stepping closer.

In one fast motion Kate stepped forward and took his gun off of him. She pointed at the ground and quietly asked how to take it apart. Kate then handed the clip to Sayid and got ready to hand the gun back to Sawyer.

"Ah, Kate, always havin to spoil my fun." Sawyer said smirking.

Kate glared and stepped forward to give the gun back. He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward.

"We gotta talk, Freckles, you know, about this lil gun problem here."

Kate yanked back and scowled, "go to hell Sawyer."

"Already there sweetheart."

Kate glared and started walking to get to higher ground.

"Come on, Finn's waiting." she murmured as Sayid walked behind her and everyone got back into a line.

As they got higher up and noticed Sawyer was right back next to her. She grinded her teeth in irritation and watched as they got to a steep hill and the sun started to set in the west. Suddenly she was reminded of another time she and Sawyer climbed a hill years ago.

"Feel familiar, Kate?" Sawyer asked glancing at her.

Kate shot a look at him but remained quiet. "You know, haven't been able to look at a sunset without thinking of you. I don't see what you have to be so angry about, I should be the angry one. _You _left_ me_, remember?"

Kate bit her lip to keep from replying, she remember alright.

"Let's try the transceiver." Sayid said looking around and taking his backpack off.

Sawyer looked over at her. "You ready to be rescued, Freckles? Will you run when we're finally on the boat?"

"Sawyer, can't you shut up for five seconds?"

"Not a chance, Freckles, not a chance."

"Figures."

"Why do you leave him?" Sawyer asked suddenly as Sayid opened his bag.

"I don't." Kate said giving him a scandalized look.

"I love him."

"Really? Cause it doesn't seem that way to me. Must suck to have a runner for a mother. Might wake up one day and she'll be gone."

Kate turned towards him and brought her hand up to slap him hard and fast. Sawyer chuckled as he brought a hand up to his now bright red cheek. She was glad everyone else was preoccupied with the transceiver.

"You've gotten better of the years, Freckles. Now woulda look at that sunset, down right gorgeous."

Kate looked at where he was looking and sighed.

It was a gorgeous sunset.

"I'm not ever going to leave him." Kate said as Sayid walked around trying to get some bars.

"I love him." Kate whispered as the sun got lower.

"You loved me and you left me." Saywer said quietly as Sayid finally got a bar.

(A/n: I know, it was really REALLY long. Hope you guys enjoyed it!)


	4. Obvious Daddy Issues

**A/n:** It starts off with some Claire/Jack friendship, but don't worry there's some Finn/Sawyer activity and soon there will be Kate/Sawyer stuff going on. lol. so yeah! Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter! amazing! lol. so here is chapter 4! I like reviews fyi. lol. and thankx again!

**Chapter 4: Obvious Daddy Issues**

"And did young Stephen sicken, And did young Stephen die? And did the sad hearts thicken, And did the mourners cry?" Claire recited from Huckleberry Finn.

She looked down at Finn happily to see that he was sound asleep next to her. Claire's smile widened and she looked all around the dark campsite.

"Hey Claire. Are you going to bed?" Jack asked walking by her small shelter.

Claire shrugged, "if I can get to sleep. Insomnia has kinda plagued me from my first trimester."

Jack smiled, "I see you're on babysitting duty again."

Claire nodded, "I am. I thought it would be good practice, you know when I have a son of my own."

"Oh? You know the sex." Jack asked surprised.

Claire shook her head, "no, but I think it's a boy. Actually I have a strong feeling it's a boy. Almost positive."

Jack smiled sitting next to her. "I'm sure your right. The mother is usually always right." Jack paused.

"Back in LA. That's where I live. My wife, Sarah wanted a kid. I didn't though. I worked long hours at the hospital. What use is a kid if I wouldn't even get to see him?" Jack asked sadly.

Claire looked at him for a long moment. "Where's she now?"

Jack shrugged, "I dunno. We're divorced."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Claire said quietly.

Jack sighed, "yeah well...what's done is done, right?"

Claire nodded, "what's done is done."

"So...where's the dad?"

"I dunno." Claire said smiling slightly.

"He's...gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well...you know, what's done is done. I mean, if I grew up without a dad, he can too, right?" Claire said rubbing her stomach.

Jack glanced at her, "what happened to your dad?"

"Another family." Claire said quietly.

"He used to come down to Australia to visit us, when I was little. But a couple years ago he came for real, for when I actually met him. I mean, I found out everything, basically. He's a doctor lives in LA. Already has a family."

Jack stared at her for a moment registering what she had said, "oh? My dad's dead. That's why I was in Australia."

"I'm sorry."

"S'ok." Jack said quietly staring at the sand.

* * *

"mom?" Finn asked sitting up suddenly.

He rubbed his heads and tried to figure out what was happening. The sun was high in the sky and looked to be around midafternoon.

Where was his mom?

"Mom?" Finn yelled standing up and running down the beach.

He saw people looking at him but he ignored it trying to look for his mother.

"Woaw buddy! Where are you going?" Jack asked setting some medical supplies down and crouching down to be eye level with Finn. Finn looked at the sand then back up into Jack's hazel eyes.

"I dunno where my mommy is." Finn said quietly staring at Jack.

"They're probably still hiking." Jack said smiling encouragingly at him.

Finn shook his head, "what if they're not, though? What if they're...you know...dead?" Finn said whispering the last part.

Jack shook his head fervently. "They aren't dead, Finn."

"How do you know?"

"Your mom wouldn't leave you."

"But how do you know?"

"Parent's don't abandon their kids. At least they aren't suppose to."

"My daddy did." Finn said quietly.

"Mommy said he's a—"

"Finn!" Kate yelled emerging from the jungles with Sayid, Boone, Charlie, Shannon, and Sawyer in toe. Sawyer glanced over at Finn talking with Jack and Kate rushing over towards them. He rolled his eyes and headed off back into the jungle.

"Mommy! You said you'd be back by last night! You weren't!" Finn scolded angrily.

"I'm angry with you!" Finn added glaring at his mother while she smiled and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you." Kate said quietly in his ear.

Finn smiled, "no! You just missed bossing me around and yelling at me, mommy! God!" Finn said rolling his eyes.

"But I missed you too."

Kate laughed and picked him up.

"Where's Claire?" Kate asked Jack.

Jack shrugged looking at her and Finn.

"I gotta go, the marshal still needs help, talk to you later." Jack said stalking across the beach but not before shooting Kate a funny look. Kate watched him go and turned to Finn.

"Did he say anything funny?"

Finn shook his head.

"Did you tell him anything?"

Finn shook his head again.

"Good." Kate said quietly walking over to their shelter.

"So what did you and Claire do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope." Finn said avoiding his mother's eye.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Finn?"

"I didn't tell nobody anything! Are we saved? Did you get the thingy Shade fixed to work?"

Kate looked at her son for a minutes, "what?"

"Shade made the thing work!"

"Whose Shade?"

"That guy Sawyer was fighting!"

"_Sayid_?"

"Whatever."

"It doesn't work baby."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't."

"But why! Why can't we get off this island! Why are you so mad at the Sawyer guy! And WHY do you keep leaving me with Claire!"

"Claire's nice."

"So? I want my mommy! I had to sleep by myself last night! Do you get that!" Finn yelled.

"Finn!" Kate said angrily.

"Don't yell at me!" Kate said.

"I will yell if I want to yell! Your upsetting me! I'm four years old! I know, I'm super old but I still want my mommy sometimes and...and I'm sad and scared! There are monsters in that jungle! Monsters! And weird people on this island! And that guy—over there—keeps yelling 'Walt' whose Walt? I'm scared and I want my mommy, but my mommy keeps running off away from me into the woods with Jack the doctor or Sawyer the guy that hates everyone." Finn yelled sighing deeply and looking at his mother.

"I want to go."

"I know."

"I want a real home. I don't want to run anymore, mommy."

"I know."

"I want to know who my daddy is." Finn whispered.

Kate opened her mouth a few times not knowing what to say.

* * *

"_Where have you been?" Kate asked smiling at Sawyer when she saw him opening his locker. _

_He shrugged not looking at her. _

_"Not a big morning person?" Kate asked quietly shutting her locker softly. _

_She looked at him waiting for a reply when she got known just slamming of books into his locker Kate walked over to him slowly. _

_"Sawyer?" _

_"What?" Sawyer snapped finally looking at her. _

_Kate gasped when she saw his face. His right cheek had a big red scratch on it. His left eye was black and there were teeny cuts all over his forehead and cheeks. _

_"What happened?" Kate asked quietly. _

_Sawyer shrugged and slammed his locker shut. _

_"Dunno, Freckles. You wanna kiss it better?" Kate scowled and walked off to her first period class, leaving Sawyer, like always. _

_Later that day at lunch Kate came out of the lunch line and looked first for Tom, then when she couldn't find him she looked for Sawyer. She saw him sitting in the back by himself writing something furiously. She smirked and walked over towards him her tray in hand. _

_"Hey." she said smiling and sitting across from him. _

_He looked up and folded up whatever he was writing. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be off having lunch with Mr. Do-good?"_

_ Kate scowled, "Tom's not here. I think he said something about a doctors' appointment last night." _

_Sawyer scuffed, "you saw him last night?" _

_Kate nodded. "He is my boyfriend." _

_"I know that."_

_ "Where have you been? And what happened you your face?" Kate asked quietly looking at Sawyer's face then down at the cafeteria food. _

_"Got into a fight." Sawyer said proudly. _

_"Why?" _

_"Tried to take home the wrong lady." he said chuckling. _

_Kate frowned, "why?" _

_"What do you mean 'why' I was horny! Some lady was hitting on me so I took it. Found out later she had a boyfriend. Pretty tough stuff, too." _

_Kate smirked. _

_"Sorry." _

_"You don't look it." _

_"Well I am. I sympathize with you, Sawyer. I mean, not getting any, it's pretty rough stuff. Dunno how you can survive today." _

_"Hardy-Hardy-har." Sawyer spat stealing a french fry. _

_"So what are you doing now?"_

_ "Eating lunch." Kate said in her 'duh' voice. _

_"No duh, sweetcheeks. I mean later. Wanna hang out or something?" _

_Kate looked down guiltily. _

_"I...can't." _

_"Tom?" Sawyer snapped sitting back in his chair. _

_Kate shook her head. _

_"My dad." _

_"What about him?" _

_"He's coming to visit." _

_"From where?" _

_"Well, he's in the military so he moves around a lot. Right now he's in Arkansas."_

_ "Arkansas?" Sawyer asked laughing._

_ Kate nodded, "I like it down there. It's pretty. Then again anywhere is better then here." Kate muttered fiddling with her sweeter sleeves. _

_Sawyer noticed this and was about to ask her about it when the bell rang. _

_"How long are you at your dad's for?" _

_"Couple hours. From after school to probably 9-10."_

_ "Aw shucks, Freckles I was gonna show you a good time too." Sawyer said smirking and walking towards the cafeteria exit, finally leaving Kate staring after him and not the other way around. _

* * *

"Mr. Sawyer? Can I ask you something?" Finn asked coming over to Sawyer as he started building his shelter.

Sawyer glanced down at the kid.

"Shouldn't you be listening to Mohammad's speech with your momma?"

Finn shook his head not bothering to check if Sawyer was looking at him.

"How long have you known my mom?"

Sawyer shrugged trying to tie some rope to keep his shelter up.

"I dunno. I met her when I was about 17. Why?"

"Cause." Finn said sitting on the sand beside the shelter.

"Cause why?"

"Cause I was just wondering..."

"You was just wondering what?" Sawyer asked starting to get annoyed.

"If...if you knew...about...about my...father." Finn whispered chewing his lower lip.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer yelled when he saw that his entire tarp roof was on the floor instead of still in his hands. He glared at Finn who stared right back at him.

"Can't you have this discussion with your mom?"

"She's busy with Jack. Jack's acting weird around her."

"Why?"

Finn looked at him with huge blue eyes.

"I can't tell you." Finn said quietly.

"It's mommy's secret." Finn whispered.

"Well you can at least hint to me what's up with Kate since you just ruined my shelter." Sawyer snapped.

"I didn't ruin your shelter."

"You asked that damn question."

"It was a question! It's a free country, Sawyer!" Finn yelled angrily.

"Jeez, Kid, stop PMSing." Sawyer snapped walking over to grab his tarp and fix it.

"What's PMSing?" Finn asked curiously.

Sawyer chuckled.

"Ask Kate."

"She's busy. Always busy." Finn muttered.

Sawyer glanced down at him. "What do you wanna know about your daddy?"

Finn shrugged, "who he was."

Sawyer sighed dropping his tarp and sitting next to him.

"Why do you wanna know about him? What if he wasn't such a good person."

"Not everyone's a good person, Sawyer. All people have flaws. I do. Mommy says I am too...too inqus—inquis—I ask too many questions, like why."

"You got that damn straight."

"Is your flaw you swear too much?" Finn asked smirking.

Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"I got a lot more flaws then that, kiddo. Now, why do you wanna know? How do you know he's a good guy?"

Finn shrugged, "I just do. I mean, not everyone's good and not everyone's bad. There has to be an in-between, you know? Mommy's not good, and she's not bad either. Besides mommy said her father was a very very bad man and she knew if she was bad because she could feel it inside herself. I can't feel anything bad inside myself, so I think that I'm good and he's good."

"You just said there was no such thing as good and bad."

"Well...I just can tell, he's good. Like, mommy she killed a man and she's still good." Finn's eyes got really big and he covered his mouth. His eyes started to tear at the edges and he shook his head. Sawyer stared at him in confusion and shock.

"Kate killed a man?" Sawyer asked looking into the kid's eyes.

Finn shook his head fervently and his eyes started to tear up.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Don't tell! Mommy will be so mad! Please! Please! Don't tell!" Finn sobbed grabbing Sawyer's arm.

Sawyer continued to stare at the kid.

"What–what happened?" Sawyer asked quietly.

"Please! Please! Don't tell!" Finn said shaking his head faster.

"Don't tell! Don't tell!" Finn said breathing faster.

"Finn? Finn? You ok, buddy?" Sawyer asked taking him by the shoulders and shaking him a bit.

"I won't tell." Sawyer said quietly.

"Pull yourself together." he added when Finn's sobs got louder.

"I won't tell." Sawyer repeated as he looked around to see people looking at them.

"I won't tell." Sawyer said again when he heard footsteps running over to them.

"Sawyer! What the hell did you do?" Kate screamed seeing her crying child in his arms grabbing onto him for dear life.

"Don't tell! Please! Don't tell!" Finn sobbed as Kate ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened? Baby? What happened? Sawyer! What the hell did you do?" Kate screamed trying to dry his tears.

Sawyer stared at her in bewilderment still in shock from the last few minutes. First from Finn asking about his dad, then Finn saying Kate killed a guy, then finally the kid freaking out over what he said crying like a maniac.

"What did you do?" Kate yelled angrily trying to quiet her son's sobs.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack yelled emerging from his tent.

When he saw Kate and Finn staring at Sawyer as everyone stared at them he immediately stalked over to Sawyer and pushed him.

"What did you do?" Jack yelled pointing at Finn and Kate.

"Jack! Stop!" Kate said holding up and going over to them.

"Stop!" Kate yelled again when she saw Jack was inching closer to Sawyer.

"What happened?" Kate asked more calmly.

Sawyer looked at Finn hiccuping in Kate's arms.

"I didn't do nothing! The kid started it!" Sawyer snapped walking towards the woods and disappearing.

(A/n: so? good? bad? awesome? amazing? not so amazing?)


	5. Boars and Blood

A/n: Yes! Yes! I know it's been longer then usual, but finales got in the way then writers block! I wanted to update before Thursday's premiere but I didn't get to and for that I'm sorry! Thank you for all the reviews! So now I will reply to your reviews:

**Literati and naley foreever**: yes, I know Sawyer isn't stupid, and he will find out soon enough. You'll see. I didn't mean to make him stupid, and I'm glad you like this story!

**PadmeKenobi: **I'm glad you like it! Can't wait to see what you think for this chapter!

**xxKITTENSNICHERSxx: **lol. I'm glad I could make you laugh at a story, something Iguess you don't do. I'm trying to make Finn an even mix of Sawyer and Kate. I hope it shows. I hope the flashbacks get more interesting! lol. thanks for the read and review!

**ParisAmy:** omg! I love how you quote everything! that's awesome. lol. In the flashback yes Sawyer really was in a fight. He was a pre-Don Juan. lol. Yes he has foster parents. I know on the show he dropped out in 9th grade, but for the story to work he needs to me in atleast 12th grade. So, yes he has foster parents although they aren't around alot. He's 17. So he doesn't really care, you know? anyway! thanks for the review! lol.

**speckled girl: **Sawyer currently does not know---atleast while I am writing this reply to you. If you read and go downward that might be a different answer. lol. I try and write them as best as I can. This chapter was actually difficult. I actually thought in the season finale Sawyer was kinda OOC with Hurley, you know? Your right about Finn being drawn to Sawyer. I think Finn finds Sawyer facinating and like himself in some ways...does that make sense? Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter is just as good. But the title of last chapter I think connects with, like, every character on Lost. I noticed that most of the characters if not all have daddy issues.

** SassyLostie:** Thanks for the reivew and taking the time out to read. I agree Finn doesn't exactly sound like a 4 year old and this has been addressed before. I'm aware and am working on it. But, I think younger people such as four year olds, 3 years olds, five years olds etc. Have---I feel atleast---a little more insight to somethings. I think that when your younger you see things through evil vs. good and when you get older it blurs together. Since Kate is a fugitive and she has been dragging Finn along with her all his life I think he sees things different since when your younger your taught people that kill others are bad. Finn knows his mom isn't bad, because she's, well, his mom. So I think Finn's view of good and bad is kinda warped making it a combination of good vs. evil and people with flaws. Despite him having a four year olds body doesn't neccesarily mean he has to act like a four year old. Although boys do mature later then girls. lol. I hope that makes sense and I can't wait to hear your reply for the next chapter...if you still wanna read.

**Hero Lilly:** Thanks for the review! Enjoy chapter 5!

Heather: lol, I'm sry it ended I'll try and update faster and longer! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!

**kt2785:** hello! Glad you liked it! Glad you reviewed! I know FInn is a little too articulate for a four year old, but I know that if I make him have a problem saying a certain letter like 's' or something I will forget and it won't be consistant. I'm glad you like the flashbacks, I need to add more, I think. lol. thanks for the review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Boars and Blood**

"Kate, can I talk to you?" Sawyer asked coming over to her shelter.

She looked up from tucking Finn in and sighed.

"What do you want Sawyer?" Kate asked glancing down at Finn.

Sawyer shrugged in a very un-Sawyer like way.

"I just wanna talk."

"Then talk."

"Alone."

Kate rolled her eyes and got up walking over to one of the large campfires. The stars were out and the air was cold. She wished she had brought her jacket with her. She glanced over at Finn one last time to make sure he was there and at least trying to sleep, if not sleeping. Sawyer was acting so un-Sawyer like that it was slightly unnerving her.

"I've been thinking..." he started not looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Finn...I know."

Kate stared at Sawyer for a long moment.

"Know what?"

"About him? And you for that matter."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know...Finn's my...son."

Kate shifted uncomfortable and looking at the large campfire.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah." Sawyer said scratching his head awkwardly.

Suddenly their attention shifted to the movement in the airplane to their left. Kate glanced at Sawyer then Jack who was walking towards them holding a flashlight.

"Hey. You guys hear that?"

Jack said nodding towards the plane.

Kate glanced at Sawyer who rolled his eyes.

Obviously Jack was oblivious to their important conversation.

"What do you think it is?" Kate asked inching closer.

"Probably Sawyer." Charlie said coming to stand near Claire.

"Right behind ya, Jackass!" Sawyer snapped angrily.

Kate bit her lip to keep from smiling and jumped slightly when someone touched her leg.

"What's that?" Finn whispered pointing to the airplane and the odd noises.

Kate smiled down at him and picked him up in one swift motion.

"I'm—" Kate was cute off by a loud snort and Sawyer shining a flashlight on the animal that was now running towards them. Kate sprinted away from the snorting boars and held Finn tighter to her body.

"What the hell was that?" Sawyer shrieked angrily getting off the sandy floor.

"Boars." An older man with no hair said smiling.

Kate raised an eyebrow and looked down at Finn who was smirking.

"Aren't boars, pigs?" he whispered later as Kate was putting him back to bed. Kate laughed.

"They are."

"What's the difference?"

Kate paused thinking about the question and answer.

"I'm not sure. Boars are bigger though and hairier. They have horns."

Finn nodded closing his eyes.

"Can we do something fun tomorrow?"

Kate laughed. "Like?"

"Can we hang out with Sawyer?"

Kate stiffened and slowly let her muscles relax.

"We'll see."

Finn sighed and rolled over, "night, mommy."

"Night, babe."

* * *

"_You wanna hang out?" Kate asked one afternoon as she closed her locker. _

_The last bell had rung and she had no where to be until 7 that night. _

_Sawyer looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Seriously? You don't have to spend quality time with Tom?" Sawyer asked spitting her boyfriend's name. _

_Kate shook her head slowly. _

_"Nope. So...you wanna?"_

_ Sawyer smirked. _

_"Sure, Freckles. Let's go." _

_Kate nodded and they walked out together. _

_"Are we hanging out on that hill cause if we are I dunno if I can climb it, again." Sawyer said taking his cigarettes out immediately and lighting up as they left the school. _

_Kate rolled her eyes and kept walking. _

_"I have to stop off at home to get some money...I'm guessing you don't have any. Then we can go get something to eat. I'm starving." Kate said smiling thinking of food. _

_Sawyer nodded, "yeah." _

_They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they came to a small wooden house with a pick-up truck in front. Kate visibly paled and glanced at Sawyer. _

_"You know what, I have money. Let's go." _

_Sawyer smirked, "you afraid to enter your house or something, Freckles?"_

_ Kate shook her head slowly, "no...it's just...stay here I'll be back." _

_Sawyer shrugged and sat on the truck taking another cancer stick out. He smoked that one and took another one out. Half way through his third one there was a big crash and a yell coming from inside the house. __Sawyer got up hastily and stared at the house wondering what to do. Just when he decided to go back into the house Kate emerged looking pissed off and a little worse for wear. Sawyer stared at her confused about what just happened. _

_"Let's go." Kate snapped hiding her arm._

_ Sawyer noticed that and then the red liquid dripping down it. _

_"Kate." Sawyer said stepping in front of her to stop her movements. _

_"Your bleeding." _

_Kate shrugged and nodded. _

_"__I know." _

_"What happened?" Sawyer asked letting concern seep into his voice. _

_Kate shook her head sadly, "nothing." _

_"Kate your bleeding. Your entire damn arm is covered in blood. What the hell happened? Who did you want to keep me from? Who did that?" _

_Kate shook her head slowly, "I'm hungry. Let's go." _

_Sawyer groaned in frustration as Kate walked around him. _

_"If you don't tell me who did that right now, I'm leaving." _

_Without turning around Kate shrugged, "then leave." _

_Sawyer sighed watching as Kate kept walking not even looking behind her. He watched her and her bloody arm until they were out of sight, the only evidence that she had ever been there was the small drips of blood on the dusty ground. _

* * *

"Finn." Sawyer said early the next morning. He had woken up to an incessant poking at his shoulder. Finally he opened his eyes and came face to face with Finn staring at him with bright blue eyes.

"What do you want?"

Finn smiled happily.

"What are you doing today?"

"You mean you wanna hang out with me? Even after yesterday?" Sawyer asked confused and groggy. His mind wondered back briefly to the boys small breakdown and he couldn't help but be weary of hanging out with him.

"Where's Kate?" Sawyer asked suddenly. "Wait! Wait! Let me guess she's on another hike?"

Finn smiled, "nope. She's sleeping."

"Well—"

"I wrote her a note in the sand. So! What do you wanna do today? I'm hungry, do you wanna go pick fruit?"

Sawyer tossed him a smirk and stood up. "Let me get dressed."

(A/n: sry its so short the next chapter will be up sooner!)


	6. Tomatoes: Fruit or Vegetable?

**A/n:** two updates in one week! Feel very lucky! So I've been thinking of writing another lost fic...hm. lol. Would anyone read it? I guess it depends on what it's about...ANYWHO! As always this chapter is angsty AND funny cause u know, Finn's adorable and oblivious! There's also another surprise in here for u guys! Anyway on to more important things such as thanking you guys for reviews! as always you guys rock also begging to see your reaction for chapter 6!

**Chapter 6 Tomatoes: Fruit or Vegetable?**

"_Howdy Freckles." Sawyer said giving her a cheeky grin. _

_She glanced at him in a bored way and offered him a small smile before leaving to go to her first period. _

_"What crawled up her ass?" he muttered softly staring at said body part. _

_He turned back to his locker and groaned when he saw who was standing there. _

_"What can I help with, Tommy?" _

_Tom chuckled softly, "just looking for Katie, has she come by today?" _

_Sawyer shrugged, "gonna buy her a bell?"_

_ Tom wore the same amused expression that he had walked up to the lockers with. _

_"Nope. She has her freedom. Freedom means the world to Kate, you should know that if you guys are such good friends."_

_ Sawyer raised and eyebrow and positioned his body in a challenging stance. _

_"We're friends, not necessarily good friends."_

_ Tom smiled at him, "Katie has a way of drawing you in, you'll be good friends before long, Sawyer."_

_ Sawyer smirked and leaned against the lockers. "Looking forward to it, Tom." Sawyer said spitting the other boys name._

* * *

"Over here! Sawyer! Hurry up!" Finn whined jumping up and down.

"I'm coming! Hold your goddamn horses, pip-squeak." Sawyer snapped traipsing through the jungle.

He came to stop right in front of the small jumping-bean, that was usually called Finn.

"What do you want?"

"Up! Look up! Bananas! And they're green!"

Sawyer made a face at the boys tastes. "Green Bananas? Isn't that...unsanitary or something?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "just get it for me."

"Ok! Ok! Chill out, Boy-o."

"Chill out? If you haven't noticed, Sawyer it's about 100 bajillion degrees out! No where on this island is it chill!" Finn said sighing heavily.

Sawyer chuckled, "I'll get your damn bananas if you stop talking."

Immediately Finn stopped talking and sat down. He was quiet as Sawyer got the green bananas down and he was quiet as Sawyer handed him about 5.

"No more?" Finn asked raising big expressive eyes to his companion.

Sawyer looked down at the boy and felt his chest tighten in that odd way that he had been experiencing lately.

"Why do you need more? 5 for today! How many are you gonna eat, boy?"

Finn shrugged innocently, "wouldn't it be cool if mommy made banana pie?"

"Sounds vile and where the hell is she gonna get a stove?"

"We can make one, duh! I've seen people on Tv make them."

"Tv? What the hell kinda TV do you watch?"

"I dunno. Whatever's on. We don't own a Tv. Actually we don't own a house, either." Finn said quietly.

Sawyer sat beside the boy and sighed, "if it makes you feel any better there's no Tv's here or houses. We got tents and the Iraq for entertainment."

"Not when we get rescued! Cause we are! Mommy said so! Mommy doesn't lie...to me." Finn added quietly.

Sawyer decided to skip over that subject and went back to green bananas.

"So why green ones?"

"Green what?"

"Bananas?"

"Oh! I like them! Ripe ones are gross. Mommy finds it weird too."

"Huh." Sawyer said quietly.

"How about that."

"How about what?"

Sawyer smiled and shook his head, "when I was younger I liked green bananas too."

Finn smiled at him then went back to looking around the jungle.

"I wonder if they have tomatoes." Finn said quietly.

"Tomatoes?" Sawyer asked laughing.

"What are you gonna do with tomatoes and bananas?"

"Eat them! What else?"

"Of course. Silly me." Sawyer said sarcastically.

Finn laughed, "do you think they have them?"

"What?"

"Tomatoes! Do you think there are tomatoes on this island?"

"Doubt it, although they have polar bears so tomatoes couldn't be more surprising."

"Tomatoes are my favorite vegetable."

Sawyer shook his head.

"No their your favorite fruit."

"No! Vegetable!"

"No, no. Tomatoes are fruit not vegetable. They have seeds or something."

"No! Their vegetable! They are part of the vegetable book I read when I was three."

"Then the damn book got it wrong. Tomatoes are a goddamn vegetable!"

"They are not! Books don't lie! Mommy told me so!"

"Sonofabitch." Sawyer muttered aggravated.

"Whatever! It's your favorite goddamn vegetable what the hell do I care if when you go to school and get that wrong on a test you fail. I don't care." Sawyer yelled standing up.

He looked back down at the little boy and sighed seeing Finn was on the verge of tears.

"Take me back to mommy." Finn said standing up and holding the bananas close to his chest.

Sawyer didn't say anything, nor did he move looking at Finn after he exclaimed what he wanted to do next.

"Please! Take me back to my mommy." Finn said louder this time thinking Sawyer couldn't hear him.

"Why?" Sawyer asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Because your mean and my mom isn't, please take me back."

"Hold on, kiddo, your pissed at me cause we got in a fight?"

"No! I'm not! I just wanna go back to my mom." Finn said biting his lip.

Sawyer shook his head, "we gotta work on your wimpy behavior, Huck Finn."

Finn shook his head slowly and backed up away from Sawyer.

"I am not wimpy! And you're mean! And my mommy was right about you and I don't wanna hang out with you anymore." Finn said turning and running towards where he thought the beach was.

Sawyer sighed heavily and sat down by the banana tree wondering what had went wrong. They were having a fine day until Finn decided his mother was right about him and ran away... Sawyer felt a weird sense of Deja vu.

He then thought back to yesterdays events and Finn's break down, Sawyer still didn't understand everything the little boy had said, like the fact that Kate had killed someone and Finn might be his kid—in fact was his kid. Is that why he was working so hard for his appreciation and why his chest tightened when he looked—really looked at the kid. His eyes were the same shade as Sawyer's, his hair was the same color, smirked the same, talked—apart from the southern drawl—the same. He was almost a carbon copy apart from a few things he got from Kate.

Sawyer groaned and rubbed his head. He really needed a cigarette now. He didn't want to deal with Kate or Finn or this goddamn island in the middle of nowhere. He also didn't want to deal with the fact that since they probably weren't getting rescued he'd never have a cigarette again because last night he had finished his entire stash.

Cursing his bad luck he went in search of something to occupy his time. He searched for anything to not think about his sudden illegitimate son that he had, had to find out about because of a freaking plane crash. He searched for something to destruct his wondering mind from Kate's after-school activities, better known as murder. And most of all he searched for something to make himself feel better for messing the poor kid up two days in a row.

* * *

"_Freckles! Wait up!" Sawyer yelled running towards Kate who was walking down the side of the road. __He noticed she jumped when he touched her shoulder to turn her around. _

_"What's up?" Sawyer asked smirking at her freckled face. _

_Her face was half hidden by the black hoodie she wore since it was pouring buckets of rain outside. Kate shrugged and shivered in the cold, wet Iowa weather. A couple of weeks had passed since their last private talk and Sawyer was finding himself sorta lonely without talking to Kate, in fact he was down right miserable since she was the only one who would talk to him. _

_High school sucked. _

_Sawyer sighed at her lack of response and let his hand drop from her shoulder which he just realized he was still holding. _

_"Kate? What's wrong? Did your beloved boyfriend do something to you?" Sawyer asked with just a hint of sarcasm. _

_Kate shook her head and her black hoodie fell from her curly brown hair. _

_If he was a pansy he would have gasped. __Her entire left side—the side that was hidden because of the hood—was black and blue. Sawyer wasn't a pansy, he didn't gasp but he was sure she saw his surprised look—his widened eyes, mouth agape, fists clenching and unclenching, and how his feet moved backward on their own. _

_"What the hell?" Sawyer asked his voice a notch above a whisper. _

_Kate smiled sadly and said almost sarcastically, "got in a fight. Tried to pick up the wrong guy." _

_With that Kate pulled her hood back over her hair and continued down the road._

_ Sawyer was too surprised and in shock to follow her, although he was gonna have a shit load of questions for her tomorrow. _

* * *

"Hey, is Finn here?" Sawyer asked holding his hands behind his back and giving Kate a small smile.

Kate raised her eyebrow for two reasons; one, his hands were behind his back and two, he smiled.

"What do you want?" Kate asked continuing to fold the clothing from the suitcases.

"Just to find the kid." Sawyer said with a hint of secrecy.

Kate laughed, "your not talking to him. Every time you've talked to him he's come home on the verge of tears."

"Come on Kate I'm his father." Sawyer said rolling his eyes.

Kate let out a loud and harsh cackle. She dropped the shirt she was folding and stood up to face him.

"His father? What gave you that idea, James?" Kate said spitting his name.

Sawyer's demeanor immediately changed. "But you said—"

"I never said anything, Sawyer." Kate said quietly.

"But—"

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore. Trouble seems to occur whenever you guys are alone. Just...stay away. He doesn't want to be with you either."

"Cause you brainwashed him! What did you say about me, Kate? And despite what you say, I'm his dad."

Kate paused and looked at him sadly, "I didn't say anything about you Sawyer. And your not his dad."

"Why are you acting like this?!" Sawyer yelled getting closer to her.

"Because it's for the best. I want to protect _my _child and right now that means keeping him away from you."

Sawyer looked at her fiercely and searched her green eyes to see what she was really feeling. But like always she wouldn't let him in.

"Whatever. Give this to him." Sawyer said pushing a small, smooth, round object into her stomach.

Kate didn't look down at it until he left. She smiled sadly when she saw it was a tomato and then sat down in the sand next to the suitcases and had a good cry.

She hated lying.

(A/n: reviews anyone?)


	7. Finn's First Adventure

**A/n:** Thank you! Thank you! Tonights---since it's 2/15/08 at 12:15 am and I've spent an hour writing this...It would still be concidered tonight, right? whatever. 2/14/08. Val day! btw Happy V-day! My gift of love to u guys! ANYWAY! awesome eppi tonight. will not reveal anything. Excited for next week, of course! lol. Lost addict. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter should be up relatively soon since it's pres weekend!

**Chapter 7: Finn's First Adventure**

"Mommy? Are we going to live in the caves or the beach?" Finn asked after his mother got back from yet another trek through the woods.

She sighed and took a long drink of water.

"How's Claire?" Kate asked.

Finn shrugged, "I think she grows bigger every day."

Kate smiled at him and tugged him down to sit next to her.

"You know when I was pregnant with you I was that big too." Kate said quietly.

Finn giggled, "you were that big! But your so small now! How did you climb trees?"

Kate smiled, "I didn't, mutchkin. I was too big."

"I think your lying, mommy!" Finn said giggling again.

Kate laughed, "you do! Do you!" she said setting her water bottle down and tickling him.

Finn giggled and tried to wiggle free from her grip. "Stop! Stop! It tickles! Stop!" Finn screeched trying to get away.

Kate laughed and finally let him go. He scampered a few feet from her to make sure she couldn't still tickle him from there.

"Stay!" he said pointing a finger at her.

Kate shook her head, "hun, no pointing! How many times have I told you, you can't point at people it's rude."

Finn smirked at her, "sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. You don't look sorry." She said smiling.

"I am! What are we doing today?"

"Sweets, today's almost over." Finn sighed dramatically.

"Tomorrow, I swear. We'll do whatever you want." Finn nodded.

"Fine. How was going into the jungle with the bald guy, Charlie, and Jack."

Kate hesitated then shrugged, "nothing happened. Charlie stepped on a beehive."

Finn scrunched up his nose. "Ew! Bees! I hate bees!"

Kate giggled and picked him up. "Jack and I talked then Locke and Charlie stayed behind to clear some wreckage."

"Oh." Finn said quietly.

"The bald guy is Locke and don't call him that, it's rude, like pointing." Kate added as an after-thought.

Finn giggled, "I like pointing better."

"Figures." Kate said softly.

"What happened here?" Kate asked looking over towards Claire's shelter.

"Claire's fine. We read today."

"You always read."

"No! Sometimes we nap or eat."

"What do you eat?"

"We don't get very fair cause Claire's gigantic! But we sometimes get bananas or other fruit." Finn said shrugging and stretching his arms out to demonstrate gigantic.

Kate laughed and nodded. "I'm glad she's ok."

"It was scary yesterday! I mean, everyone going crazy over water then those Koweans getting all physical!" Finn said shaking his head.

"Koreans."

"Whatever. The point is...it was scary! And then Claire fainted!"

"I was there Finn." Kate said quietly starting to walk to their shelter. Finn was quiet for a few minutes as they walked.

"So...are we living in the caves or the beach?"

"What do you wanna do?" Kate asked biting her lip.

Finn scrunched his head up in concentration then nodded. "Beach! I wanna stay on the beach."

"Why?" Kate asked copying Finn's look.

"Cause! It's warmer here...kinda. I just wanna stay." Kate shrugged and accepted the answer.

Little did she know her son had more of a reason to stay then he let on.

* * *

"Baby? I'm gonna go get us some water, ok?" Kate said quietly getting up early the next morning. 

Finn nodded sleepily and rolled over trying to block his eyes from the sun. Kate sighed and got up. They had been on this island for 8 days and so far she felt as if they had been there forever.

She headed for the water supply when she saw Jack standing in his old shelter. She smiled to herself and walked over to him wondering what he was doing so far away from the caves. She bit the inside of her lip when she saw he was looking at her mug shots.

"I take better pictures then that." She said quietly. "Smaller too if you want something for your walet." she added as Jack whipped around to face her.

He smiled sheepishly, "I just came by for a few things and this was...in my stuff."

Kate nodded looking at the picture.

"So...your not staying?" Kate asked quietly.

"Call me a broken record but—"

"Your mad at me." Kate said interrupting his spiel.

"No Kate I'm—I just don't understand you! You have a kid, wouldn't you want to do the best thing for your kid? I mean...you heard the French women we aren't getting off this island. If you want to keep your kid—"

"Don't talk to me about my kid." Kate snapped folding her arms.

"He's my kid, I...I'm his mother. I know what's best for him."

"If you knew what was best for him, Freckles then you'd tell him the truth."

Kate and Jack turned around to see a smirking Sawyer.

"What do you want?" Kate asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Jack looked back and forth between the two.

"I'll talk you to you later." he muttered before grabbing some of his things and headed back to the caves.

Sawyer smirked at her, "well, Freckles, I would like—"

"It was a rhetorical question Sawyer."

"Aren't ya missing something?" Sawyer asked looking around her.

"What?" Kate asked her arms still tightly crossed.

"Well, gee Freckles! I dunno, a kid about, ya high, with blue eyes and blonde hair? Name's Finn, sound familiar?" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, "if you must now, he's sleeping. We're spending the day together."

"Must be a once in a life time event." Sawyer said smirking.

Kate glared, "Why are you here?"

"Heard the Doc, was vacating the premises. Thought I best lay claims to my new digs before somebody else did. I can fix this place up real good. Maybe I'll even find someone to share it with." Sawyer said smirking at Kate.

Kate shakes her head and starts walking out of the tent.

"In your dreams, Sawyer!" she calls behind her.

She can hear him laughing all the way back to Finn.

* * *

_Sawyer wasn't a stupid guy. _

_He put two and two together. _

_Kate didn't want him coming into her house, she had a cut on her arm after leaving it. Kate lived with her mom and step-dad. Step-dad's hit awfully hard, especially if their drunk. Sawyer wasn't stupid, he knew. He just wondered why her 'beloved' boyfriend didn't know either. Or maybe he did, judging by the way he sometimes held her. _

_"Hey, Kate." Sawyer said hesitantly the morning after seeing her bruised face. _

_She merely glanced at him. _

_He noticed she was wearing more make-up then usual. _

_"You wanna hang out after school? You can come by my place...maybe help me with some stuff?"_

_Kate shrugged in response. "I gotta be somewhere by 6." _

_"Yeah? Me too." Sawyer said smirking. _

_He felt his stomach leap a little when she smiled shyly. _

_"See you later, Sawyer." Kate said softly. _

_Sawyer nodded and watched her go. Sometimes he thought the best part of being with Kate was watching her walk. Then he thought about her special smiles. They weighed each other equally out._

_At 3 o'clock on the dot Sawyer waited at his locker for Kate. At 3:05 she met him. They walked to his trailer together and Sawyer was thrilled to see she wasn't making digusted faces at his living quarters. _

_"The foster folks are out." Sawyer said throwing some dirty underwear off the couch and onto the floor. _

_Kate nodded and looked around the small trailer. _

_"It's...homey." _

_Sawyer chuckled, "you could say that. I've been livin with Bill and Martha for...well since I moved to Iowa. Their nice. Don't come home a lot." Sawyer said shrugging and stretching his body out. _

_Kate nodded and sat in Bill's armchair. _

_They were quiet for a few minutes, Sawyer watched Kate look around the dingy trailer while trying to muster the courage of asking her about her step-dad. _

_"So..." he started tapping his fingers along the couch. _

_"See any good movies, lately?" _

_Kate sighed loudly and turned to look at him, "just ask." _

_"Ask what?" _

_"Ask about yesterday. Ask about the bruises." _

_"Kate, I—" _

_"it's not a secret. Everyone knows. Everyone knows Wayne beats me." Kate spat crossing her arms in a defensive manor. _

_Sawyer looked at her sadly. _

_"They know?" _

_"Yep. You saw me today, you've seen me in the past...the only person whose tried to do anything was Tom." _

_Sawyer felt his chest burn at that. Tom was her freaking knight? That baboon? _

_"Yeah?" Sawyer asked feeling the angry jealous monster roar in his chest. _

_"Yeah...I know you don't like Tom. But...he's a great guy. I love him." Kate said quietly touching her over-made up face. _

_Sawyer nodded slowly and suddenly felt stupid for trying to stand up to Tom.__ Sure, if it was a physical fight Sawyer would toast him but...Tom was smart and Sawyer was barely passing any of his classes. His highest grade was in gym and that was a C. That is when he bothered to go at all. His average was a 59 percent. Tom's average was probably 99 percent. _

_Damn good-two-shoes jackasses. _

_Sawyer continued to nod until he got a funny look from Kate. _

_"I...your mom know?" Sawyer asked quietly. _

_Kate nodded sadly, "yep. She doesn't do anything about it. She says...he's drunk most of the time. He hits her too." Kate said quietly shifting uncomfortably in her seat. _

_"What happened to your parents?" Kate asked suddenly. _

_"I mean...I know they died but...how?" Kate asked looking into Sawyer's blue eyes. _

_Immediately he hardened up. _

_"Their death...I don't wanna talk about it, Kate." _

_Kate looked hurt for a minute then recovered and stood up. _

_"I should probably go...you know? My mom, Wayne." She said quietly. _

_She walked over towards the door then looked back at Sawyer who was surrounded by dirty clothes, garbage, and messy dishes. _

_"Why can't you let me in, Sawyer? Why can't you be truthful? You know about my screwed up existence. Why can't you let me in for once? You know my secret, can't I know one of yours?" _

_Sawyer looked at her for a long time. _

_"My real name is James." He said finally._

* * *

"Bottle Rockets?" Finn said raising an eyebrow at his mother. 

"Your leaving me for bottle rockets? What are bottle rockets anyway?"

"Their...things." Kate said scratching her head awkwardly and looking around the beach. She wanted to find Claire to watch him, but suddenly she was MIA.

What was she suppose to do with Finn?

Leave him?

"Can I come with you?" Finn asked quietly.

Kate searched the beach again and sighed.

"Fine. But stay close to me and when I need you to do something don't question me. We're going into the jungle with Sayid, but first we have to make a stop." Kate said picking up her napsack and empty water bottles.

First she had to fill two of them, then she had to go find the one person she wanted to avoid. Especially with Finn with her. Finn trailed behind her as she filled the water bottles then she walked over to Jack's old tent. She stopped in front of the 'door' and watched as he read 'Watership Down.'

"Do you have a lap top?"

He set his book down and smirked when he saw her. His smirk turned to an evil grin when he saw who she brought with her.

"Well howdy! If it ain't my two favorite people on this island." Finn and Kate blushed and Sawyer had to marvel at the similarities between mother and son.

"I need batteries."

"For what, sugar?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Finn blurted then covered his mouth and looked at his mother apologetically.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him then turned to Sawyer.

"Do you have any?" Sawyer smirked, "fresh out I'm afraid."

"Come one! You've been hoarding like a pack rat since we've arrived. You're telling me you don't have a single laptop with batteries?"

Sawyer shrugged and looked down at his discarded book.

"We are testy. Are you still upset about your little break up with you and Jacko?" Sawyer asked smirking at her knowing perfectly well—or so he hoped—there was nothing going on with her and Jack.

"Ew! Jack and mommy are just friends." Finn interrupted as Kate opened her mouth to retort.

"Must be exhausting." Kate said ignoring her son and his comments.

"What's that?" Sawyer asked intrigued by her snippy attitude especially with her son by her side.

"Living like a parasite. Always taking, never giving."

Sawyer laughed and stood up, "wow. You got me pegged now don'tcha. Newsflash, Sweet-cheeks, I haven't seen you for about five years. I've changed."

Kate shook her head slowly, "parasites never change, James."

Sawyer was too busy being momentarily hurt by her words to notice the little boys head snap up.

"Well, see, now you've ruined your chances at getting that laptop." Sawyer said trying to act like her words didn't leave a scratch.

Kate looked down at Finn who was looking at Sawyer.

"Just hand it over."

Sawyer hesitated then looked at Finn who was still staring at him.

"And how have you been, kiddo? Not as angry as your mom, I hope." Sawyer said leaning down to talk to the little boy.

Finn looked at his mother then back at Sawyer.

"Can we get the laptop, please, Mr. Sawyer?" Finn said quietly holding his hands out.

Sawyer paused then got up and got the item they asked for with batteries inside it.

As Kate and Finn walked away Finn tugged on his mother's jeans.

"Mommy? Why does that man have the same name as me?"

Kate looked down at him and sighed.

"It's a long story, baby."

"Well, will this be a long walk?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Did you get them?" Sayid asked coming over to them.

Kate nodded and handed the batteries and laptop over.

"Excellent. Let's go." Sayid said as they turned and walked in the jungle. Sayid leading, Finn in the middle, and Kate leading up the rear.

(A/n: how was it?)


	8. The Potential Family

**A/n:** Chapter 8 is amazingly up! Thursday's Kate centric eppi was absolutly amazing and intense and heart throbbing. Sadness about Sawyer, though. That hit was priceless. Anyway! I'll stop recounting it and get to chapter 8. First though I would like to address a few things 1) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! for the wonderful reivews! 2)answers:

_Heather:_ you get ur wish!

_Hero Lily:_ thanks for the review!

_ParisAmy:_ I love the quotes! lol.

_Literati and naley forever:_ than you for reviewing!

_Fe:_ thanks for the review!

_xxKITTENSNICKERSxx:_ Ah! I'm sorry I made you hate Kate but when she said that 'everyone knew' I didn't mean for everyone to think that she went around telling people that. I meant to show that she was less protective of herself when she was younger. She was a little more open with everyone and didn't care what people thought---like now I guess. I also wanted to show that everyone knew and no one would confront it. I hope that made sense there was another reason but I can't remember it right now...lol. Chapter 8! hopefully kate's better.

**Chapter 8: The Potential Family**

Kate couldn't believe her horrible luck. First, he patronizes her with batteries, then he follows them out to the middle of the jungle to 'tag along.' Now he's playing poker with Finn.

He's teaching her son how to gamble!

Kate glared at the two-some in anger. She got up from her position in the shade and walked over to them plastering on a huge smile.

"I win again! Cough it up, Mr. Sawyer." Finn said smirking at the older man and holding out his hand.

Sawyer laughed, "you only won cause I let you win, little hustler." Sawyer said smirking and looking over his shoulder to see Kate, glaring.

"Can I help you, Freckles?" Sawyer asked smirking and scooping up the cards to shuffle them.

Finn looked around to see his mother standing behind him.

"Hey, Finn, didn't you want to read with me today?" Kate asked smiling at her son.

Finn looked between his mother and Sawyer. Sawyer was smirking at him and Kate was giving him a hopeful smile.

"Um...mommy...Mr. Sawyer is teaching me a game. Can we read later?"

Kate sighed and nodded feeling a little hurt by her son.

Ever since they had landed here Finn had been bugging her to spend time with him and now when she was finally free he didn't want to spend it with her.

He wants to spend it with...Sawyer.

Kate was surprised at the jealousy that was erupting in her chest. She slowly walked back to her spot under the tree and tried to ignore Sawyer's eyes on her. She glanced at her wrist watch and slowly let out air from her lungs.

"You could play with us." Sawyer yelled over to her.

Kate glared at him and leaned further into the tree choosing not to answer.

It was her worst nightmare.

Sawyer and Finn spending time together, her in the background observing...almost like a happy family. Like hell if that was going to happen.

She glanced back at her watch again just wanting something else to look at other then her son and his...father bonding. It wasn't that she was against them being a family...it was here letting them be a family.

She was a runner.

She wasn't sure if she could ever stop running.

And now, now, that there was nothing to run from on this island—with the exclusion of the smoke monster—she couldn't stop. Running was intertwined in her blood, now and it would never come out, like poison.

Kate checked her watch from the third time and shook her head when it said 3:30.

3:30.

1 and a half hours to go.

What crap.

She glanced again at Sawyer and Finn and felt her heart jump a little when she saw them laugh at something.

She wanted to be a family, but was Sawyer willing to be apart of one?

* * *

_His name was James. _

_James. _

_It was...she knew other guys named James, but for some reason this name on him was...different. _

_It suited him. _

_He was James. _

_He was beautiful. _

_He was southern. _

_He was Sawyer. _

_"Ms. Austen! Care to join us in this conversation?" _

_Kate jerked out of her reverie and turned to her Spanish teacher with a sleepy expression. _

_"I'm here." Kate said quietly looking at her teacher. _

_"Good...can you tell us the answer?" _

_"Answer?" Kate asked quietly looking down at her paper and blushed crimson. 'James' was written all over it, in ever margin. Instead of notes it said 'James' and 'Sawyer' and 'James vs. Sawyer.' _

_What the hell. _

_"What is the subjunctive in this sentence, Katherine?" Senora snapped pointing to the sentence. _

_Kate blushed deeper and muttered an 'I don't know.' The teacher sighed heavily and turned to the girl next to her who was snoring. _

_Kate breathed out deeply and then glared at the piece of paper. What was the matter with her? Writing his name all over her notebook? He could see it! Tom, her boyfriend could see it! What was wrong with her? _

_Kate grabbed the piece of paper ripped it out and raised her hand to go to the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom she whipped out her Zippo and burned the piece of paper, then threw it in the toilet. __She leaned against the door feeling too light headed to move. _

_She felt disgusted. _

_She felt shamed. _

_She felt guilty. _

_She was too mixed up to realize that she was slowly falling in love._

* * *

"Still ain't five, Freckles. Just like the last time you checked." Sawyer said chuckling.

Kate snapped back to her time and looked over at the two men who were staring at her. Kate realized she had been staring at her watch.

"I just don't want to miss Sayid's signal. Remember I'll fire the flare and you set off the antenna." Kate said and was surprised to hear the monotonous attitude in her voice.

She then looked at Finn and smiled, "and you stay away you little troublemaker."

Finn giggled and got up to sit by her.

"I just thank the good lord I got you here to keep reminding me." Sawyer said standing up too and stretching. He collected the cards and came to sit closer, but not too close.

"It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it." Kate said quietly looking at her son who crawled into her lap.

"So what is it about that guy?" Sawyer asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Kate looked up from her son and over to Sawyer feeling confused.

"What?"

"So what is it about...Jack?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "not this again, Sawyer."

"Come on! What is it about him that makes you all...weak in the loins?"

Kate glared at him and then looked down at Finn who had his head on her shoulder.

"Can you censor yourself? We have a 4 year old here!"

"Come on, he doesn't know what it is! Tell me, Freckles." Sawyer said some hostility seeping into his voice.

Kate glared then looked down at Finn who looked up at her in confusion.

"You try to be a pig, or it just come naturally?" Kate asked bitterly.

Sawyer laughed and shook his head.

"So he's a doctor, right? Yeah, ladies dig the doctors. Hell, give me a couple band-aids, a bottle of peroxide, I could run this island, too." Sawyer said smirking.

Kate looked at him in astonishment and knowing seeping into her eyes.

"Your actually comparing yourself to, Jack?" she asked quietly.

"Why?" Finn asked butting in.

"Jack's cool but he never has time for anyone close to him cause of having to fix everything else." Finn said quietly looking at Sawyer then his mother.

"He works too much." Finn added smiling.

Sawyer laughed, "you got that damn right, Finn."

"I don't see how you could compare yourself to him. He's a doctor you're a...con man." Kate said obviously. "He went to college and you didn't." she added shaking her head.

She was too busy looking at the ground to see the hurt that had leaked into his eyes.

"Difference between us ain't that big, sweetheart. I guarantee you if he had survived a few more weeks on this island, you'd have figured that out."

Kate looked up from the ground sharply and squinted her eyes in confusion.

What wasn't he telling me? She wondered silently.

"What did you just say?" Kate asked pushing Finn off her slowly. Finn looked at her confused, but she didn't see his look because she was staring straight into Sawyer's blue eyes.

"What. Did. You. Say?" she asked annunciating each word.

"Ah, damn. Didn't I tell you? Word from the valley is Saint Jack got himself buried in a cave-in." Sawyer said snapping his fingers on 'damn.'

Kate looked down at him and slowly backed away.

"What the hell is the matter with you, James?" she yelled angrily.

She looked down at Finn who was giving her a very confused look.

"Finn, stay with Sawyer. I'll be back in an hour."

"Why can't I come with you?" Finn asked sadly.

Kate shook her head, "it's dangerous if there's a cave-in. Stay with Sawyer, I don't care how angrily he pisses you off. Stay with him. I will be back soon."

"Mommy! You promised!" Finn whined crossing his arms.

"Play poker with Sawyer, I'll be back." Kate said kissing him on the head then taking off at a run.

Finn watched her go then turned back to Sawyer wearing a sad expression. Sawyer's expression mirrored Finn's own.

"Your name's James, too?" Finn asked quietly.

Sawyer looked down at him and nodded slowly, "it used to be."

"My name's James Samuel Finn Austen." Finn said smiling. Sawyer kept his eye on the boy, his face serious for once.

"Well how about that, my names James 'Sawyer' Ford."

* * *

Kate couldn't believe she had left her little boy in the care of a con-man. She also couldn't believe how goddamn well they got along and how similar they are.

She passed tree after tree and she knew she was running to Jack, but all she could think about was the potential family with Sawyer and Finn.


	9. Falling Down Again

**A/n:** It's been incredibly long! for which I am sorry. But since tonight marks the new eppis of Lost, I decided to update! yay! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope people are still reading...sigh. I don't know How long I'm going to take these chapters for...I'm kinda dragging the story out. But whatever. I'm extremely excited for next chapter because it's my fav eppi. Or atleast one. U shall see coning in the next chapter and many new flashbacks. yay! fyi. I like reviews. they make me smile hugely!

**Chapter 9:** **Falling Down Again**

Finn sat in his tent waiting for Sawyer. He was anxious to get started. Yesterday as Sawyer and him waited for Sayid to shoot the flare up Sawyer had invited Finn to play a new game of cards with him.

Sawyer had told him to come around whenever, so Finn decided to leave a few minutes after his mother went fruit picking. Usually he loved going picking with his mother, but he wanted to play cards with Sawyer and he knew how much Kate hated Sawyer. He couldn't fathom why, Sawyer was awesome and he knew the coolest stuff too.

Finn smiled thinking of the stories Sawyer had told him once Kate had left to find Jack. As he sat there thinking he suddenly heard a sound from outside the tent. Finn tensed up and hopped to God it was Sawyer instead of a wild boar or something equally scary.

The tent opened slowly and Finn stood up.

"I've got sand and I'm not afraid to use it, loser!" Finn shrieked as the tent flap opened all the way and revealed a muscular man with choppy brown hair. He was wearing a grey shirt with a chinese character on it. Finn let out a large breath of air when he realized it was a member of the camp. Finn thought his name was Ben or Boo or something.

"Aren't you Kate's kid?" Boone asked after he got over his initial surprise of seeing a kid in Sawyer's tent.

"What are you doing?" They asked in unison.

"I'm waiting for Sawyer." Finn said confidentaly.

"Oh! Yeah. Me too." Boone stuttered.

Finn smiled and nodded.

They waited in a similar fashion for a few minutes until they heard footsteps approaching. Boone stiffened and Finn smiled as Sawyer yanked open the 'door' and walked through to see them waiting.

"Finn?" Sawyer asked surprised then turned to Boone who had gone pale.

"What are you doing in my stuff, boy?" Sawyer growled low.

Boone stuttered and Finn looked between the two.

"N-nothing...just came."

Sawyer glared at him then motioned for them to go outside.

Finn stood up too.

"I'll deal with you in a minute, buck-o." Sawyer said pointing at the child.

Finn sighed heavily and sat down in his previous spot. Boone looked over at the kid then followed Sawyer out of the tent.

Finn jumped when he heard bone on skin then curled in a ball when he heard a yelp of pain. Suddenly Sawyer came back in the tent.

"Now where were we?" he chirped sitting beside the boy. Finn looked at Sawyer then the flap.

"Where's Boo?"

"You mean, Boone? That prick?"

"What's a prick?"

Sawyer's face screwed up then he sighed.

"It's...it doesn't matter. Now what do you want?"

Finn frowned, "you said yesterday I could come over whenever and we could play a new card game."

Sawyer nodded, "right. Ok. Well. This game is called Gin Rummy? You ever play it?"

Finn shook his head and Sawyer got card from a small stash under the sand.

"Get ready for this. It's gonna blow you mind, Huckleberry."

Finn winced at the name, but waited all the same for Sawyer to deal.

* * *

13 games later, Finn had Sawyer beat by two games.

"How the hell are you beating me when I've played for a shit load years longer?"

Finn giggled, "I'm cute."

Sawyer smirked and rolled his eyes getting ready to deal the 14th game when Jack came barging in.

"What the—" Sawyer started when Jack starts tearing the suitcases apart.

"Where is it?" Jack demanded glaring at Sawyer and openly ignoring Finn who winced at the tone.

"Hey Doc. Long time no see." Sawyer casually replied smirking at the doctor.

"Where is it?" Jack repeated.

"Where's what?"

"The girl's asthma medicine. Shannon. Her inhalers."

"Oh that." Sawyer paused then looked at Finn whose eyes had gotten huge. He wondered vaguely if he should kick the kid out before things got physical.

"You attacked a kid for trying to help his sick sister." Jack stated.

"No I—"

"it's like hitting Finn—" Jack started to say.

"Hey!" Sawyer shouted angrily.

"I would never hit him!" Sawyer added glaring at Jack and standing up.

"Finn, I think you should go find Kate now." Jack said quietly clenching his fists.

Finn looked back and forth between the two then finally stood up.

"You don't have to leave, Finn." Sawyer said glowering at Jack. Jack returned the glower in kind and Finn found himself looking foward to exiting the high-testosterone tent.

"B-bye. Mom's probably looking for me." Finn said stumbling out of the tent. He had no intention of hearing the sick sound of flesh hitting flesh again.

Once was enough.

* * *

_Kate had now avoided Sawyer for 3 weeks successfully. She had taken up all of her time with either school work, Tom, or the diner. She couldn't see him. Not after she had realized what she really thought of him. _

_She had realized she was—gasp—in love with him. _

_She denied it of course. But that creeping realization kept coming upon her with a vengeance. She had realized after she had written his name all over a sheet of paper. She had realized when he had opened himself to her, if only for a minute. She had realized she was in love with him when she told him stuff not even Tom knew. _

_She had realized. _

_And she was scared shit-less._

_ After all, she had never really experienced love, not even with Tom. Well, to be more accurate, she loved Tom, but she saw him more as a sibling, a protector, someone to hang out with. Sawyer was totally different, he was the complete opposite of Tom. And oh so wrong for her. But she had always had a thing for the bad boys, ever since she had seen James Bond. _

_Kate sighed angrily and leaned against her headboard for once not doing something. And not doing something usually equaled thinking about Sawyer. She jumped out of her reverie when she heard the doorbell ring. She was caught a little off-guard, wondering who in the world it could be. After all no one came to her house, except Tom. But he had stopped after Wayne had gotten angry and drunk one night. She went downstairs and opened the door not knowing who to expect._

_ Whoever it was though, she didn't expect Sawyer of all people._

_ "Hey." he aggressively greeted pushing past her and into the house. _

_"Come on in." Kate said sarcastically as he looked around her house. _

_"What's up with you?" Sawyer asked bluntly. _

_"What do you mean?" Kate replied playing dumb. _

_"You've been avoiding me." _

_"I have not."_

_ "Have too." _

_"You're so self centered."_

_ "You've been avoiding me." _

_"I have not!" _

_"You so have!" Sawyer yelled slamming a fist against the wall. _

_Kate jumped and turned away._

_ "Sorry." Sawyer muttered taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out._

_ "It's fine." Kate shot back. _

_They were quiet a few minutes when Sawyer finally broke it. _

_"Why?"_

_ "Why what?" _

_"Why are you avoiding me?" _

_Kate goaned and walked away from him._

_ "I'm. Not." _

_"You. Are. A. Liar." _

_Kate smirked at him. _

_"Fine. I'm avoiding you. Are you happy?" Kate mocked sighing heavily. _

_"You're just saying that." Sawyer said smirking. _

_Kate smiled back at him._

_ "What do you want?" she asked after a long pause._

_ "Nothing. Just came by to say howdy." _

_Kate smiled, "howdy, back cowboy." _

_Sawyer chuckled. "Howdy, cowgirl." _

_They stood in her living room smiling at each other. _

_They only had eyes for the other pair._

* * *

"What do you want? Kate asked coming up behind Sawyer as he chopped wood. She had just heard the entire story first from Finn who came into the tent looking sullen from being interupted in their game of Gin Rummy. Then by Jack who had been pacing back and forth pissed off behind recognition.

"Excuse me?" Sawyer asked stopping to chop wood and turn to her.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Kate asked inhaling deeply and walking towards him.

"Freckles, I got so many answers to that question, I wouldn't even know where to start."

"What do you want for the inhalers?"

"Ah. Good questions. Hang on a tick."

He swung his axe to cut another piece of wood then turned to her smiling. Kate couldn't help sweeping her eyes over his muscular sweaty chest. She gulped trying not to let her nerves show.

"A kiss ought to do it." Sawyer said smirking at her.

She looked up into his twinkling eyes and inhaled air.

"What?"

"A kiss. From you, right now."

"I don't buy it." Kate whispered shaking her head. "What's so good about kissing me? You've kissed me before Sawyer. Hell we've done a lot more then kiss in the past."

"I know." Sawyer said still grinning.

"But all I want is a kiss."

"I don't buy it." Kate repeated.

"Buy what?" Sawyer exclaimed.

"The act. I never have. And I never will. You try to hard. I ask you to help a woman who can't breathe, and you want me to kiss you? Nobody's that disgusting. Even you. I know you Sawyer. You aren't disgusting."

"Who says? I haven't seen you in almost five years Kate. Who knows how disgusting I've become."

Kate shook her head, "you aren't disgusting."

And she stood up and walked away before he could retort anything else.

* * *

Kate sat at the entrance to her tent watching as Finn built a sand castle and Sawyer read a piece of paper at the opening of his tent. She went back to their conversation earlier and she wondered briefly why he had asked for a kiss.

He could just kiss her.

Hell, they had just kissed.

And so much more.

Obviously.

Why would he want a dumb kiss?

She continued to muse over this until she looked over and he was gone. Instead she saw Sayid and Jack dragging something with long legs, a muscular torso and—oh my god—blonde hair.

Sawyer.

She stood up, told Finn to stay put and ran over to Jack and Sayid.

"What are you doing?" Kate snapped.

"Jack?" she spat watching as they dragged the man away.

"This was Sawyer's choice not mine." Jack snapped causing her more anger.

"Jack! Jack! Stop! If you do this!" she threatened loudly.

She turned back to Finn and saw him watching the spectacle. She groaned in frustration and walked over to him scooping him up and carrying him to Claire and Charlie down the beach. After begging Claire she ran back to Sawyer, Jack, and Sayid. Even from down the beach she had heard the screams of agony. Each one ripped at her heart. When she came back she negotiated with both Jack and Sayid to let her talk to him.

Alone.

"I'm here." she said quietly bending beside him.

"Where is it?" she added looking at him sadly. He was beaten pretty badly and she could see blood on the ground beside him. She would never admit it, but her heart was screeching open with heavy cuts as every drop of blood hit the ground.

She hated seeing him hurt.

It hurt her.

So much.

"Happy to tell you as soon as I get that kiss." he panted.

"I don't get you Sawyer." Kate said. "I just, don't."

"Well, I don't get you either Freckles."

Kate smiled softly. "Just tell me where the inhalers are."

"Kiss me." Kate sighed heavily.

"Sawyer..."

"Kate..." he replied as the leaned towards each other.

They hadn't shared a kiss since that night they had found each other again. It seemed like forever since their lips had touched. But their style was the same. And it was just as passionate as always. Kate knew deep in her ripped heart that she was, once again, falling for the jackass.

And that wasn't good.

Not good at all.

(A/n: reviews? pwease!)


End file.
